Entre dos Amores
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: Bella, princesa y futura reina de Forks, debe elegir esposo enre dos galanes. Sin boda, no hay reino. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Jacob la viole y ella se niegue a decir la verdad? ¿Cómo será la vida de Edward y Bella si ella se niega a que él la toqué?..
1. reencuentros y noticias

Tengo 17 años y cuando muera mi padre sere la reina de mi pais.

Me llamo Bella Swan y soy la princesa de Italia. Mi padre, Charlie esta muy enfermo y morira pronto y yo al ser hija unica tendre el trono. Mi madre, Renne, murio al nacer yo por lo que no me acuerdo de ella. Tengo tres tios hermanos de mi padre, tio Marco, Tio Cayo y Tio Aro y aun que no lo digan se que no quieren que llegue al trono. Es mas, una vez los escuche hablando con mi padre diciendole que no era bueno que dejara el pais en manos de una joven de 17 años pero mi padre, afortunadamente, nunca les echa cuenta.

Estoy prometida al futuro rey de Francia, Jacob. Es un chico de mi edad muy guapo y por lo que he escuchado de mi aya tambien esta entusiasmado con este matrimonio. La semana que viene vendra el con su familia a conocernos a mi y a mi familia y estoy ansiosa.

este es el primer parrafo que he escrito en mi nuevo diario aya – le dije a mi aya. Ella me ha criado desde que murio mama y era como mi segunda madre ademas de que se que ella y papa tienen algo aun que no lo hayan reconocido. – espero que a mi futuro marido le guste.

Me habian mandado esribir un diario para entregarselo a Jacob el dia de la boda, no antes. El tenia la misma tarea y yo sabia que seriamos muy sinceros.

seguro que le gustara todo lo que escribas – me contesto mi aya que por cierto se llama Sue y tiene dos hijos, Leah y Seth, que son mis mejores amigos aparte de Alice por supuesto.

De esta ultima, no puedo decir mucho, es hija de una de las sirvientas que era muy amiga de mama. Ella tiene mi misma edad y somos dos polos opuestos. Ella es pequeñaja con el pelo negro peinado con cada punta hacia una direccion y corto, yo en cambio soy una chica delgada pero no de estas que llaman la atencion, Alice era quien llamaba la atencion, soy mas bien normal, con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones oscuros. Alice tiene un hermano tres año mayor que ella pero no vive con ella y su madre, papa lo envio a estudiar fuera por que dice que tendra un buen futuro si estudia y se esfuerza. En cambio Alice se ha quedado aquí y estudia conmigo. La mama de ellos se llama Elisabeth y es muy buena conmigo, algunas veces me cuenta anecdotas de mi mama.

¿te gusta lo que he escrito? –le pregunte a mi aya.

Vas muy bien cariño – me dijo ella con una sonrisa – pero yo no tengo nada con tu papa cariño.

Si que lo tienes Sue – la contradije – por mucho que inteteis negarlo se os nota a los dos y sabes, yo estaria muy feliz de que te casaras con el.

Eso no podria ser – me dijo ella con una mirada triste.

¿asi que lo habeis pensado eh? – le pregunte yo con una sonrisa.

No le digas nada de esto a tu papa – me dijo y yo asenti – tu padre y yo hemos pensado mucho en nuestro futuro y tambien hemos pensado en casarnos pero eso no estaria bien por que si yo me casara ahora con tu papa la gente pensaria que solo quiero un puesto en el trono ahora que tu padre esta muy enfermo y ademas cariño, ese puesto es tuyo preciosa. Si yo me casara con tu papa y este muriera yo quedaria como reina y no quiero quitarte tu trono por que te lo mereces mas que yo.

Pero si no os quereis casar, ¿Por qué no haceis formal vuestra relacion? – le pregunte.

Por que no se veria bien que tu padre tuviera una relacion con una de las sirivientas – me contesto con el gesto triste.

¿eso lo dice mi papa? – le pregunte sorprendida.

No cariño – me dijo con una sonrisa triste – lo digo yo, tu padre quiere hacer formal la relacion aun que no casarnos pero yo me he negado.

Pero piensa en Leah y en Seth – le dije – tendran muchos mas privilegios si se sabe que su madre sale con el rey del reino.

Lo se Bella – me dijo – pero tambien pueden salir perjudicados por mi culpa, ademas esta la familia del papa de mis hijos que no lo aprobaran.

Pero ellos no se tienen que meter en tu vida – le dije.

Bella tu no lo entiendes – me dijo ella – para ellos el matrimonio es para siempre, aun que una de las partes muera, el otro debe guardarle fidelidad y luto hasta la muerte.

Pero eso no es justo – le dije.

Lo se pequeña – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabello – pero yo he jurado esos votos y los tengo que cumplir al igual que tu tambien tendras que cumplir con los votos que haras cuando te comprometas formalmente la semana que viene.

Lo se – dije – pero al menos en secreto podeis estar juntos.

Si – me dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo muy hermoso en sus ojos grises – pero recuerda que no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a tu padre, a mis hijos o a Alice.

No te preocupes, no dire nada – le prometi.

Pasaron los dias y llego el dia antes de conocer a mi prometido.

Me habian traido miles de vestidos para que me los probara y eligiera el que mas me gustara. Y ahí estaba yo, en el sueño de cualquier princesa, tirada entre miles de vestidos.

Bella – escuche que Alice entraba gritando en el cuarto – Bella - me llamo.

¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte saliendo apresuradamente del probador donde estaba metida.

Ha vuelto Bella – grito y se lanzo a mis brazos.

¿Quién ha vuelto? – le pregunte sin entender.

Mi hermano – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos anegados en lagrimas de felicidad.

¿ya esta aquí? – le pregunte.

Si – me contesto – llego ayer por la noche cuando todos dormiamos, mama no me dijo nada porque queria darme una sorpresa – me dijo pegando botes – y que sorpresa cuando estaba yo desayunando y lo vi salir de la haitacion.

Me alegro que estes tan contenta – le dije a mi amiga – la verdad es que espero verle hoy, casi ni lo recuerdo.

Esta muy cambiado – me dijo ella sentandose en mi cama – esta alto y muy guapo.

Termine de probarme los vestidos, elegi los que mas me gustaron y sali junto con Alice a buscar a su hermano. Entremos en el salon y vimos a mi padre con un joven alto y fuerte. Lo veia de espaldas por lo que no sabia quien era.

Cuando mi padre nos vio, nos lanzo una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto al joven para que se diera la vuelta. Cuando este lo hizo, me quede paralizada.

Era guapisimo, con el cabello broncineo, los ojos verdes y la tez palida. Alto y fuerte. Era hermoso.

Vi como Alice se echaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuertemente y tambien vi como el no quitaba los ojos de mi. Edward estaba en casa.

ven Bella – dijo Alice en cuanto vio que me habia quedado atrás. Mi padre tenia una expresion rara en el rostro y miraba de mi hacia Edward. – espero que te acuerdes de ella Edward.

La ultima vez que te vi tenias 8 años ¿no? – me pregunto y yo me quede sin aire. Tenia una sonrisa preciosa. Note como me estaba sonrojando y me apresure a contestar.

Si – le respondi con la voz mas chillona de lo normal.

Es un placer volver a verla princesa – me dijo y me hizo una reverencia.

Yo me quede de piedra antes ese gesto y abri mucho mis ojos.

venga ya – le dije con una sonrisa – en este palacio solo soy Bella y todos lo saben.

Si – dijo entonces mi padre – ella se ha empeñado en que es Bella, al igual que yo soy Charlie y no majestad.

No se de quien habre tomado ejemplo entonces – le dije a mi padre con una sonrisa.

No – dijo el – yo tampoco lo se.

Alice – escuche que su madre la llamaba.

Ya voy – grito – bueno mi mama me llama, Bella nos vemos despues, adios hermanito – y girandose hacia mi padre le hizo una pequeña reverencia y le dijo – con permiso – y salio corriendo.

La duende no cambia – dijo mi padre con una carcajada.

Suerte por eso – dijo Edward.

Bueno chicos yo me tengo que marchar a vigilar los preparativos de nuestros invitados que llegan mañana – dijo mi padre – ustedes… conoceros mas.

Y me dejo sola. Mierda. En cuanto senti su mirada sobre mi piel, esta se erizo. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y me lo encontre pegado a mi. Se me corto la respiracion. Poco a poco, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro se fue apartando.

¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? – me pregunto.

Los mismo que tu hermana – le conteste con la voz ronca.

17 – dijo.

Si – le respondi - ¿y tu?

20 – me contesto.

Nos quedamos mirandonos a los ojos durante lo que creo que fueron unos largos minutos.

¿Quién viene? – me pregunto.

¿Cómo? – le dije sin entender la pregunta.

Tu padre ha dicho que vienen invitados, ¿Quién viene? – me repitio la pregunta.

Ahh – le dije – mi prometido… bueno mi futuro prometido y sus familares.

¿estas prometida? – me pregunto el subitamente serio.

Aun no – le dije sin entender por que se habia puesto asi – pero el domingo que viene si lo estare.

¿Conoces a ese chico? – me pregunto.

No – le dije – pero eso no importa.

¿te casaras con un chico al que no conoces? – me pregunto el con las cejas alzadas.

Mi padre conoce a su familia desde hace muchisimos años – le conteste subitamente furiosa – su padre y el mio son muy amigos.

Y por que tu padre lo dices, ¿ya te tienes que casar? – me pregunto el.

Mi padre es el rey – le conteste.

Y tu su hija – me respondio el. Parecia que estaba furioso.

¿Por qué te importa tanto que me vaya a casar? – le pregunte.

¿con quien te vas a casar? – me pregunto el a la vez.

Con Jacob Black – le respondi y vi como el rostro se le torno rojo de furia.

Te doy un consejo – me dijo. Se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo para acercarme a el. Nuestros rostros quedaron a solo unos centimetros de distancia. – no te cases con el.

Ejem ejem – escuche que decian. Me di la vuelta rapidamente y me encontre con tio Cayo que nos miraba de una manera muy rara. Entonces me di cuenta de que Edward me tenia cogida aun del brazo y pegada a el. Me solte de un tiron y me dirigi a mi tio.

Hola tio Cayo – lo salude.

Hola hermosa – me contesto el. - ¿has visto a tu primo?

No, no lo he visto – le conteste. Mierda, pense, se me ha olvidado escribirle a Jacob que tengo tres primos. - ¿puedo preguntar para que lo buscas?

Tengo cosas que hablar con el – me dijo con una sonrisa que pretendia ser dulce – cosas de mayores Bella.

Y sin siquiera saludar a Edward se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Yo me quede donde estaba, demasiado furiosa para moverme. Sinceramente, no se porque mis tios siempre me trataban como a una niña de 10 años. No lo entiendo.

¿ese es el hermano de tu padre? – me pregunto Edward.

Si – le conteste dandome la vuelta para mirarle – mi tio Cayo.

¿hay dos mas no? – me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Si – le volvi a decir – mis tios Aro y Marco.

¿tu padre es el mayor? – me pregunto el.

Si – le conteste.

Y al ser tu menor de edad aun, ¿no seria mas razonable que uno de los hermanos de tu padre heredara el trono? – me pregunto el. Al instante me puse furiosa.

Tu tambien – le grite y me aparte de el – soy lo suficientemente mayor como para manejar un pais.

No lo pongo en duda – me dijo el con una sonrisa burlona – pero es mucha responsabilidad y tu apenas… estas comenzando a ver mundo.

¿me estas diciendo que soy una niña? – le pregunte intentando no ponerme mas furiosa de lo que ya estaba.

Bueno, una niña no – me dijo recorriendome con la mirada – pero si muy joven para ser reina.

Por eso me tengo que casar antes de que mi padre muera para poder acceder al trono – le dije.

Pero tengo entendido que ese… Jacob Black tiene tu misma edad – me dijo el.

Si ¿y que? – le pregunte sin entender.

Pues que tampoco habra recorrido mucho mundo – me dijo y su rostro al momento cambio y se le coloco una sonrisa en su rostro – deberias casarte con alguien mas mayor y que haya visto mas mundo.

¿te estas ofreciendo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona y con las cejas alzadas.

No me importaria tenerte en mi cama – me dijo bajando la voz y acercandose a mi lo que hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

No sabia que contestar a eso. El cada vez se acercaba mas a mi y yo no sabia que hacer. Mi mente me decia que me apartara y mi cuerpo que me acercara. Al final la mente gano y me aparte de el y sali a correr dejandolo a el parado en mitad del salon.

Al llegar a las escaleras me tropece con mi aya y ella, al ver el estado de agitacion en el que me encontraba, me cogio del brazo y me llevo hacia mi dormitorio.

¿Qué te ocurre? – me pregunto cuando ya estuvimos dentro.

No lo se – le respondi.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – me volvio a preguntar sentandose a mi lado.

Estoy confusa – le dije.

¿Por qué? – me pregunto.

Acabo de conocer al hermano de Alice – le dije – bueno conocerlo no por que ya le conocia, pero lo acabo de volver a ver y hemos estado hablando y…

¿y? – me pregunto ella cuando me calle.

Me dijo que no debia casarme con Jacob Black – le explique – me dijo que no debia casarme con alguien tan joven como yo y que no habia visto tanto mundo y tambien me dijo que debia buscarme a alguien mayor y con mas mundo visto y entonces yo le pregunte, en broma, - precise – si se estaba ofreciendo y el me respondio que no le importaria tenerme en su cama – vi como ella se tapaba la boca con una mano – y entonces se fue acercando a mi con claras intenciones de besarme y yo… bueno yo…

¿dejaste que te besara? – me pregunto ella.

No – le respondi – pero una parte de mi queria, deseaba que el lo hiciera aya. Vacile en el momento de irme de alli pero al final sali corriendo y lo deje en el salon.

Tu padre lo debe saber – me dijo ella y yo subitamente me puse en pie.

No – le dije – no aya lo mas probable es que haya sido una broma de el y yo como soy tan tonta me la he creido.

Pero cariño me has dicho que tenia claras intenciones de besarte – me recordo ella.

Si – afirme – me quizas yo estoy equivocada. Seamos sinceras, ¿a cuentos chicos he besado yo en mi vida o me han querido besar? – espere a que ella me contestara y al ver que no lo hizo le di una gran sonrisa – ves, ninguno, asi que no te puedo asegurar que Edward quisiera en verdad hacerlo.

Sabes yo si recuerdo que un chico te haya querido besar alguna vez – me dijo ella.

¿a mi? – le dije sorprendida - ¿Cuándo?

Tenias ocho años y el once – me respondio – estabais jugando al escondite junto con su hermana Alice, tus primos Demetrix, Jane y Alec y mis hijos y tu llegaste corriendo hacia mi y me dijiste con una gran sonrisa que Edward te habia intentado besar y que como tu eres una princesa, y ellas no se pueden estar besando por ahí, le habias dicho que no. Pero tambien recuerdo que me dijiste que le habias prometido que cuando fuerais mayores le darias el beso que el queria el dia de vuestra boda.

¿yo hice eso? – le pregunte asombrada de que se acordara de algo que habia pasado hace casi diez años.

Si que lo hiciste – me dijo - ¿sabes por que lo recuerdo?

No – le dije con la voz triste.

Dos semanas despues, tu padre mando a Edward a estudiar al extranjero y tu te pasaste un mes entero llorando y sin hablarle a tu padre por que el te habia arrebatado al hombre que amabas.

¿yo dije eso? – le pregunte aun mas asombrada.

Si pequeña – me respondio acariciandome el pelo, gesto que repetia mucho y que a mi me encantaba – te voy a dar un consejo.

Si aya dime – le dije.

Tu padre le tiene mas estima a Edward que a Jacob – me dijo y yo la mire sin entenderla – y a el le gustaria mucho mas verte casada con Edward que con Jacob, dejame terminar – dijo cuando vio que la iba a interrumpir – solo busca en tu corazon pequeña.

¿Qué quieres que busque en mi corazon? – le pregunte sin entender.

¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Edward? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Pues… bueno… senti – tome aire y le respondi – me quede paralizada, el es miy guapo y tiene unos ojos preciosos que te atraviesan cuando te miran y una sonrisa hermosa y… todo el es hermoso. Hace que mi corazon se acelere y que mi piel se erice y… - vacile en si seguir o no.

¿y que Bella? – me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Bueno… y… me dan ganas de besarle – le dije y al instante me sonroje.

Busca en tu corazon Bella – me volvio a decir.

Entonces se fue dejandome sola y lo que menos queria en ese momento era que me dejaran sola. Me cambie para la cena y baje al comedor. Alli se encontraban mis primos, mis tios, mi padre y para mi sorpresa tambien estaban Alice, Edward, Leah y Seth.

hoy vamos a cenar todos juntos – me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

Si que bien – escuche que murmuraba Demetri.

Edward sientate a mi izquierda – le dije mi padre – Bella tu a mi derecha y los demas… donde querais.

Hicimos lo que dijo mi padre y nos sentamos. Vi las caras raras de mis tios mirando a Leah, Seth, Alice y a Edward. Claro para ellos seria una deshonra sentarse a la misma mesa que los hijos de los criados pero eso es lo que habia.

Comimos mientras hablabamos: mi padre y Edward no paraban de hablar en voz baja y con expresion seria, en cambio yo no dejaba de hablar y de reirme con mis primos y mis amigos.

Cuando terminamos de comer el postre todos se levantaron de la mesa para irnos cada uno a nuestra habitacion pero mi padre me llamo impidiendome ir.

Bella necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante – me dijo poniendose serio – vamos a mi despacho.

Me parecio un poco raro que me dijera eso a esas horas de la noche pero ya que mañana vendria Jacob con su familia lo mas seguro es que quisiera explicarme como iban a ser las cosas. Me despedi de todos y segui a mi padre por el pasillo.

Era raro pero ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Cuando llegamos a su despacho, mi padre me mantuvo la puerta habierta para que pasara, una vez dentro, el se sento en su silla y me miro con expresion rara.

Bella – dijo.

¿pasa algo papa? – le pregunte.

Sientate hija – me dijo y la verdad me quede bastante sorprendida por su gesto – tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante para tu futuro.

Si papa – le conteste. Ya me imaginaba la charla que me iba a echar.

Como sabes mañana vendran Jacob y sus familiares para la ceremonio de pedida de mano – comenzo y yo asenti – bien, pues hasta el proximo domingo no se hara formal y hasta el proximo domingo tu estaras en todo tu derecho de negarte a comprometerte y elegir a otro… candidato.

¿Cómo a otro candidato? – le pregunte sin entender - ¿es que alguien ha pedido mi mano aparte de Jacob?

Si hija – me respondio.

¿y se puede saber quien es? – le pregunte muy sorprendida.

Solo piensa bien en tus posibilidades Bella – me dijo – si te casaras con esa otra persona no tendrias que irte del pais y podrias gobernar desde casa, ademas de que es mayor que tu y tiene mas mundo visto y que es extremadamente inteligente y capaz de ser rey para su edad.

Edward te ha pedido mi mano, ¿no? – le dije alzando las cejas.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunto confuso.

Por que has dicho la misma frase que el dijo – le conteste.

¿y que dices? – me dijo el.

No lo se papa – le dije con total sinceridad – no se que hacer.

Tienes toda la semana para decidirlo hija – me dijo el y por su expresion vi que estaba triste.

Papa – le dije - ¿tu quieres que yo me case con Edward?

Hija – me dijo y se levanto de su silla y se acerco a mi – tienes 17 años y la verdad cariño es que aun eres muy joven para ser reina y una chica de tu edad no deberia estar pensando en matrimonios hasta al menos dos años mas adelante, pero desafortunadamente yo estoy muy enfermo y voy a morir y esta nacion necesita a una heredera legitima y la verdad es que a Edward lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo y si, me haria muy feliz que lo eligieras a el antes que a Jacob, pero no debes dejarte llevar por mis opiniones y debes hacer lo que mejor te parezca.

Si te casaras con Sue yo no tendria que ser reina – le dije y vi como su rostro se sorprendio.

Cariño ¿Qué te ha dicho Sue? – me pregunto.

Nada papa – le dije – solo que no soy una niña y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas aun que tu no lo creas.

Si me casara con Sue – me dijo con una sonrisa – ella pasaria a ser la reina de esta nacion y dentro de algunos años cuando ella vaya a morir, sus hijos podrian reclamar el trono que te pertenece a ti.

Leah o Seth no me harian eso – le dije.

¿deberas lo crees? – me pregunto y yo me quede confusa – ademas de que Sue se ha negado por que dice que ese puesto te pertenece a ti.

Bueno vale – le dije.

¿y que vas a hacer? – me pregunto.

Voy a conocer a Jacob y todos los dias hasta el sabado por la noche voy a tener una cita con ellos. Empezare mañana con Jacob y por la noche con Edward, despues por la mañana con Edward y por la noche con Jacob y asi sucesivamente y el domingo te dare una respuesta. ¿Qué te parece?

Me parece una decision muy acertada – me dijo con una sonrisa – confio en ti y en tu capacidad para elegir lo mejor para todos Bella, no solo para ti. – agrego – ahora vete a la cama que ya es tarde.

Le di un beso de buenas noches a mi padre y me dirgi a mi habitacion pensando en todo lo que el me habia dicho. Casarme con Edward, no se si alguna vez habria pensado en casarme con el. Tendria a Alice de cuñada y a Elisabeth como mi senguda madre.

Al pasar la esquina que daba hacia mi habitacion vi a Edward recostado sobre la puerta de mi habitacion, esperandome.

Me dirigi hacia el sosteniendole la mirada. El habia pedido mi mano en matrimonio y ahora iba a conocer a la verdadera Bella, con la que se casaria.

mi padre me ha dicho que has pedido mi mano – le comente cuando me pare a un metro escaso de el.

Si – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona – te dije que me encantaria tenerte en mi cama.

No seas imbecil Edward – le dije y vi como se sorprendia por mi reaccion. Estaba segura de que el habia esperado que me pusiera colorada y empezara a tartamudear – no solo me tendras a mi en tu cama, tambien tendras que manejar un pais. Tendremos que gobernarlo juntos asi que debemos llevarnos bien.

¿has aceptado? – me pregunto el poniendose recto y clavando sus ardientes ojos esmeraldas en los mios esperando, supongo, que yo apartara la mirada.

Aun no – le conteste sin hacerlo – y no se si lo hare.

¿Cómo que no sabes? – me pregunto - ¿prefieres a un niño antes que a un hombre?

Mañana por la noche tendremos una cita – le dije ignorando su pregunta – y al dia seguiente por la mañana tambien y ya despues te ire informando de cuando seran las proximas.

¿con Jacob no vas a tener ninguna? – me pregunto con una sonrisa en su sonrosada boca.

Por supuesto que si Edward – le dije – mañana por la mañana tendre la primera cita con el y al dia sigueinte por la noche tambien.

Asi que alternaras nuestras citas entre dias y noches, ¿no? – me dijo.

Si, eso hare – le confirme – y el domingo por la mañana le dare una respuesta a mi padre.

¿y si no quiero esperar hasta el domingo por la mañana? – me pregunto.

Me temo que tendras que esperar hasta ese dia – le dije y di un paso hacia delante para abrir la puerta de mi habitacion. – y ahora si no te importa, estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco, mañana sera un dia muy tedioso.

Y dejandolo en el pasillo entre en la habitacion. No podia creer lo que habia echo. De pasar de tener a un pretendiente, ahora tenia dos.

Me puse mi camison rapidamente y me acoste en mi cama. Pensando en lo que me esperaba mañana me dormi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas. Lo siento no es un capitulo pero prometo que la semana k viene subire el proximo es que ahora mismo estoy muy liada.

Solo queria deciros que os paseis por el enlace que os voy a dejaro ahora y voteis por el one shot que mas os guste(osea el mío) jejej.

Muchísimas gracias y lo siento por la espera de verdad… prometo actualizar la semana k viene de verdad.

Muchos besos y cuidense.

Mayte92


	3. Chapter 3

**_________________________________________--- los personajes son propiedad de S.M. ---_____________________________________**

**Bella POV**

**Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, estaba muy nerviosa. Me levanté de la cama y llamé a mi criada personal para que me preparara un baño. Mientras esta lo hacía, yo me senté en mi escritorio y abrí mi diario.**

Querido Jacob:

Hoy llegas a mi casa y todo ya esta preparado para ustedes. Yo estoy muy ansiosa por conocerte y sé que tú también quieres conocerme a mí.

Ha habido un contratiempo, otro chico a pedido mi mano. Se llama Edward Cullen y nos conocemos desde que eramos niños. Sinceramente no le he negado la posibilidad de casarme con él. Él es mayor que yo y ha estudiado fuera durante muchos años y ahora acaba de volver.

Jacob lo siento pero me voy a pensar el casarme con él al igual que durante esta semana también me voy a pensar el casarme contigo. Tenéis el 50% de posibilidades cada uno y no te tienes que sentir amenazado por que él sea mayor.

Me voy a preparar para tú llegada. Muchos besos.

**Después de escribir eso cerré el diario y me fui al baño. Mi baño duró exactamente 10 minutos pues cuando estaba en el momento más relajante de mi baño, Alice entró corriendo. **

**- ¿te vas a casar con mi hermano? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**- Aún no lo sé Alice – le contesté mientras me levantaba de la tina y mi criada me ofrecía una toalla.**

**- ¿Por qué no lo sabes? – me preguntó Alice.**

**- Por que no sé lo que haré aún – le dije – primero quiero conocer a Jacob.**

**- Vamos Bella – me dijo Alice – vi tu cara en cuanto viste a mi hermano, casi se te cae la baba.**

**- ¿pero que dices? – le dije con el entrecejo fruncido.**

**- ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta mi hermano? – me dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

**- Si Alice si que me gusta – le dije a ella mientras me vestía – pero quiero conocer a Jacob.**

**- ¿Sabes una cosa Bella? – me dijo Alice – acabarás casándote con él, estoy segura.**

**Sin dejar a que le contestara se marchó de la habitación. Terminé de arreglarme y bajé a desayunar. **

**En la mesa estaban sentados mi padre y Edward cosa que me pareció muy rara.**

**- buenos días cariño – me saludó mi padre en cuanto me vio.**

**- Buenos días papa – le dije – buenos días Edward.**

**- Buenos días Bella – me dijo Edward.**

**- ¿Cómo estás esta mañana Bella? – me preguntó mi padre.**

**- Pues bien – le dije – bueno, quizás un poco nerviosa.**

**Vi con el rabillo del ojo como a Edward se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara en cuanto dije que estaba nerviosa. **

**- ¿y por que estás nerviosa Bella? – me preguntó Edward.**

**- Pues porque voy a conocer a mi futuro marido – le contesté con una sonrisa.**

**- ¿ya lo has decidido? – me preguntó mi papa.**

**- No – le dije con una sonrisa – aún no.**

**En ese momento entró en el comedor un siriviente y le dijo algo a mi padre en el oído. Este, al escuchar lo que el sirviente le decía, soltó una sonrisa. **

**- Bella – dijo mi padre en cuanto el sirviente se marchó – los invitados han llegado.**

**Después de esa frase la casa se convirtió en un caos. Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro preparando las últimas cosas antes de que ellos llegaran. Yo estaba muy nerviosa y mi aya me decía cosas para que me tranquilizara. Edward, me miraba desde lejos con el ceño fruncido y muy serio y Alice estaba algo alejada. **

**En el momento en el que me iba a acercar a ella, sonó una sirena que anunciaba la entrada de nuestros huéspedes. **

**Vi como se abrían las puertas principales y como por ellas entraba todo un destacamento de guardias y justo detrás de ellos la familia de mi futuro esposo y creo, por las descripciones de mi papa y de mi primo Dimitri, Jacob.**

**Este en cuanto me vio soltó una carcajada y se acercó a mí. **

**- hola – me dijo.**

**- Hola – le contesté y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar que tal estaba escuché un grito en el salón.**

**- Edward – escuché que una de las chicas que había con Jacob se salía de la fila y se arrojaba a los brazos de Edward, una chica rubia y muy guapa.**

**- Rose – le dijo él – cuanto tiempo, ¿estás bien?**

**- Perfectamente – le dijo la chica a la que había llamado Rose.**

**- ¿y Emmet? – le preguntó.**

**- Ya pensaba que no ibas a preguntar por mí – escuché que otro chico contestaba. Edward y el otro chico se abrazaron. **

**- ¿Cómo estás hermano? – le preguntó Edward al chico.**

**- De maravilla – le contestó – sabes que me casó dentro de un par de semanas.**

**- ¿y no me has invitado? – le preguntó finjiendo estar enfadado.**

**- Claro que sí – le dijo Rose – para eso hemos venido, para invitarte.**

**- Hola Edward – escuché que le decía otra chica pero esta vez más bajito y con voz seductora.**

**- Tanya – le dijo él y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza - ¿Cómo has estado?**

**- Ahora estoy bien – le contestó ella, que no era exactamente a lo que él le había preguntado.**

**- Bella – escuché que Jacob me llamaba.**

**- Lo siento – le dije. - ¿Qué decías?**

**- Te estaba preguntando que si estabas bien – me dijo con una sonrisa.**

**- Oh si – le dije – muy bien, ¿y tu?**

**- Estoy muy feliz – me dijo él y se acercó a mí.**

**Vi sus intenciones antes incluso de que lo tuviera encima. Justo antes de besarme me aparte de él y Jacob se quedó un poco descolocado por mi rechazo.**

**- Bella dentró de una semanas estaremos prometidos – me dijo él y me agarró por la cintura para acercarme.**

**- No estés tan seguro – escuché que Edward le decía. Me di la vuelta y me lo encontré detrás de mí – suéltala Jacob.**

**- Vaya vaya – dijo Jacob – mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo él – nada más y nada menos que a Edward Cullen.**

**- ¿hay algún problema? – preguntó entonces mi padre.**

**- No, ninguno – le contestó Jacob con una sonrisa, me agarró más fuerte de la cintura y me acercó a él.**

**- Te he dicho que la sueltes – le dijo Jacob dando un paso hacia él.**

**- Es mi futura esposa – le contestó él – puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.**

**- ¿Cómo? – le dije yo indignada – no vas a hacer lo que quieras conmigo.**

**- Jacob ha habido un cambio de planes – le dijo mi padre con expresión seria – Edward también ha pedido la mano de mi hija. **

**- ¿Cómo? – gritó Jacob – no puede ser, ella ya estaba prometida a mí.**

**- No Jacob – le dijo mi padre – hasta el domingo no es la ceremonia y ella se puede negar hasta ese día o elegir a otro candidato.**

**- Me habéis mentido – dijo Jacob indignado.**

**- No seas estúpido Jacob – le dijo Edward – competiremos por ella.**

**- No soy ningún trofeo – les dije.**

**- Por supuesto que no – dijo Edward – pero no me voy a rendir Bella, serás mi esposa.**

**Después de decir eso, nos presentaron a todos y nos sentamos a comer. Había un silencio tenso entre nosotros, nadie hablaba hasque mi tío Cayo abrió su boca.**

**- ¿y como está tu reino Jacob? – le preguntó.**

**- Aun no es mío – le dijo él. **

**- Pero lo será – le dijo él y se rió – al igual que este.**

**- Eso aún no está del todo seguro – dije yo entonces.**

**- Vamos Bella no creo que te quieras casar con el hijo de una de las sirvientas – me dijo mi primo Dimitri.**

**Puedo hacer lo que quiera y si lo que quiero es casarme con el hijo de una de las sirvientas pues eso haré – les dije yo a todos – y ya es hora de que os entereis de eso, no soy ninguna niña y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.**

**Me levanté de la mesa y me marché del salón. Estaba harta de que intentarán tomar las decisiones por mí, no era una cría. Salí al jardín y allí me encontré con Edward. **

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó – deberías de estar en una cena.**

**- Estaba harta de aguantarlos a todos – le dije y me senté a su lado – lo único que hacen es hablar como si yo no estuviera y tomar las decisiones por mí y mi padre no dice nada, se mantiene callado y al margen.**

**- ¿Qué decisiones toman por ti Bella? – me preguntó.**

**- Estaban hablando de que cuando yo me casara con Jacob entonces él sería el dueño de este reino y yo dije que eso aún no estaba claro y empezaron a decir que si que lo estaba y miles de tonterías mas – le dije – como si los que tuvieron que decifir fueran ellos y no yo. **

**- No te preocupes – me dijo él – al final harás lo mejor para todos Bella.**

**- ¿y lo mejor para todos es que yo me case con Jacob? – le pregunté.**

**- Creo que si – le dije.**

**- ¿pero que es lo mejor para mí? – le pregunté.**

**- No lo sé – me respondió.**

**Nos quedamos callados durante un rato, solo mirando el jardín que nos rodeaba. La verdad es que no sabía de que hablar y tampoco sabía como responder la pregunta que me había echo a mi misma.**

**- creo que le voy a decir a tu padre que retiro la pedida de tu mano Bella – dijo entonces Edward.**

**- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.**

**- Por que es lo mejor para ti – dijo él – no está bien que te cases con el hijo de una de las sirvientas. **

**- ¿lo has escuchado? – le pregunté.**

**- Tu tío Cayo tiene razón – me dijo.**

**- No Edward, no la tiene – le dije – tú eres mejor que cualquier otro chico que se presentara a pedir mi mano.**

**- ¿entonces por que no te casas conmigo? – me preguntó y me dejó descolocada – te prometo que te trataré bien y que siempre te cuidaré, nunca te haré daño pero por favor cásate conmigo.**

**- ¿Por qué quieres que me case contigo? – le pregunté - ¿por el trono?**

**- No Bella – me dijo – por ti.**

**Me quedé callada sin responderle nada. Alrededor de cinco minutos después escuché como se abrían las puertas del salón y alguien salía al jardín. **

**- Bella – escuché que me llamaba Jacob - ¿podemos hablar?**

**- Estaré hablando con tu padre – me dijo Edward y se levantó y se marchó.**

**- ¿Qué quieres? – le dije.**

**- Casarme contigo – me contestó con una sonrisa.**

**- ¿para unir los reinos? – le pregunté.**

**- Si – me respondió – pero también por ti, eres muy hermosa. **

**- No sé si me quiero casar contigo Jacob – le dije.**

**- Prefieres casarte con el ex de mi prima ¿no? – me dijo.**

**- ¿el ex de tu prima? – le pregunté.**

**- Si – me dijo – Tanya y Edward han estado juntos cerca de cuatro años, ¿no te lo había dicho?**

**- No – le respondí.**

**- A saber en cuantas cosas más te habrá mentido – me dijo él.**

**- Él no me ha mentido – le dije – solo no me lo ha contado, no pasa nada. No es importante.**

**- ¿seguro? – me preguntó.**

**- Me voy a casar con Edward, Jacob – le dije.**

**Sin dejarme decir nada más me soltó una bofetada y me agarró muy fuerte por los brazos.**

**- te casarás conmigo y si me enteró de que haces algo en contra mía – me dijo – mataré a Edward.**

**- Eres un desgraciado – le dije – no me casaré contigo nunca.**

**- Si lo haras – me dijo – dentro de una semana serás totalmente mía. **

**Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Yo me quedé de piedra en mi sitio, sin poder moverme. Jacob me había golpeado y esa información llegaba lentamente hacia mi mente. **

**- Bella – escuché que me llamaban.**

**Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Edward de nuevo. **

**- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – me preguntó y en cuanto vio mi cara, me agarró del brazo y me acercó más a él. – desgraciado.**

**- No te preocupes – le dije – no ha pasado nada.**

**- ¿aún te quieres casar con él? – me preguntó.**

**- Me casaré contigo Edward – le dije.**

**El me sonrió y se acercó a mí.**

**- ¿puedo besarla princesa? – me preguntó.**

**- Usted siempre – le contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**Él se acercó a mí y estampo suavemente sus labios sobre los míos. Empezó a moverlos sobre mi boca y se sentía realmente bien. **

**- abre la boca Bella – dijo separándose lentamente de mí.**

**No me dejó reaccionar que ya tenía otra vez sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua metida en mi boca. Me encantaba su sabor, es embriagador. **

**Después de estar durante cinco minutos con los labios pegados, él se separó de mí.**

**Nos quedamos mirándonos durante un largo rato.**

**-mañana por la mañana se lo diré a mi padre – le dije.**

**- Vale – me dijo – no tengo prisa.**

**- Es tarde – le dije con una sonrisa algo triste – me tengo que ir a dormir.**

**- ¿te puedo acompañar? – me preguntó.**

**- Claro que sí – le dije con una sonrisa.**

**Fuimos hacia adentro del castillo y echamos a andar por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Cuando llegamos a la puerta el me dio un suave beso en los labios.**

**- buenas noches amor – me dijo – que tengas dulces sueños.**

**- Buenas noches – le dije.**

**Entré en mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama. Estaba totalmente feliz de casarme con Edwad pues sabía perfectamente que no quería casarme con Jacob, no con él.**

**Me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Me dormí enseguida y soñé con Edward.**

**Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, me bañé rápidamente y busqué a mi papa. Cuando lo encontré le di un gran abrazo y le dije.**

**- me casaré con Edward.**

**- ¿estás segura? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**- Si papa – le dije – lo estoy.**

**Desayunamos riendo y hablando y cuando termine salí a buscar a Edward, por el camino me encontré con Alice.**

**- ¿has visto a tu hermano futura cuñada? – le dije y en cuanto le dije esas palabras ella dio un grito y me abrazo.**

**- No lo siento – me dijo cuando se tranquilizó – no vino a dormir anoche.**

**- ¿no? – le pregunté.**

**- No y es muy raro por que esta mañana tenía una reunión muy importante con uno de sus profesores y tampoco ha ido – me dijo.**

**Me pasé todo el día buscando a Edward y intentando despistar a Jacob. Cuando llegó la noche yo ya estaba frenética. No sabía donde estaba Edward y tenía un muy mal presentimiento.**

**- ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? – escuché que le preguntaba Elisabeth a mi padre cuando yo pasaba por el salón.**

**- No lo sé Elisabeth – le contestó – lo estamos buscando por todo el reino, no te preocupes lo encontraremos.**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté yo entrando de sopetón en el salón.**

**- Tenemos noticias de que han secuestrado a Edward – me dijo – pero no te preocupes Bella, lo encontraremos.**

**Edward estaba secuestrado y lo podrían matar. No podía ser.**


	4. Chapter 4

holaaa a todas

debo una disculpa muy muy grande por no subir capítulos en tanto tiempo y tengo una buena excusa eh

NO TENGO INTERNET

hace un mes que no tengo internet asi k en cuanto pueda subo capitulo nuevo.

muchos bsS y cuidaros.


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

- Jacob – susurré.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó mi padre y supe que había escuchado mi susurro.

- Tengo que hablar con Jacob – le dije y salí corriendo del salón en su busca.

Corrí por todo el palacio buscándolo sin encontrarlo. En unas de mis carreras me crucé con mi primo Demetrix y vi que tenía un pequeño morado en el labio.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – le pregunté.

- Una pequeña pelea en un pub del pueblo – me dijo con una sonrisa y no sé porque pero esa sonrisa me dio escalofríos – nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

- De acuerdo – le dije - ¿has visto a Jacob?

- ¿Te vas a casar con él al fin? – me preguntó como si se estuviera riendo de mí.

- No – le contesté – me voy a casar con Edward y estoy buscando a Jacob para decírselo.

- Pues me imagino que estará en su alcoba – me contestó y después se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Yo no sabía si era del todo correcto que fuera a visitar a Jacob a su dormitorio pero sabía que él había tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Edward y tenía que hacerle confesar, tenía que decirme donde estaba y si estaba bien.

Cuando llegué a su dormitorio cogí aire y llamé a la puerta. Al minuto la puerta se abrió y me encontré con un Jacob semidesnudo. Solo tenía puestos sus pantalones y la verdad es que tenía un muy buen cuerpo… estaba todo marcado.

- Vaya vaya – me dijo él mirándome de arriba abajo – pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.

- ¿Dónde está Jacob? – le pregunté entrando en su dormitorio sin pedir permiso pues esa era mi casa.

- ¿Ha desaparecido tu hermoso prometido? – me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro -¿qué te hace pensar que he sido yo?

- Pues que no te he dicho a quien andaba buscando y que tú has dicho que es Edward y yo, querido Jacob, no lo he nombrado – le dije mirándolo poniendo mis brazos en jarras y mirándolo de frente.

- Nunca lo encontrarán Bella – me dijo él acercándose a mí mientras yo iba retrocediendo.

- Se lo diré a mi padre – le dije cuando no pude retroceder más pues tenía la pared a mi espalda.

- En cuanto se lo digas daré la orden de matar a Edward y yo me marcharé de tu país – me dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura – en mi país nadie me podrá hacer nada.

- ¿Qué quieres Jacob? – le pregunté intentando contener las lágrimas.

- Cásate conmigo y en cuanto nuestra boda se celebre daré la orden de que suelten a Edward – me dijo él acercando su boca a la mía.

- No puedo – le dije – no puedo casarme contigo Jacob.

- Pues entonces él morirá y al final te tendrás que casar conmigo o tus tíos alcanzarán el trono y tu padre eso jamás lo permitirá – empezó a darme besos por el cuello después de susurrarme eso al oído.

- Si nos casamos, ¿cuándo soltarás a Edward? – le pregunté.

- Al día siguiente de nuestra boda – me dijo – nosotros nos marcharemos a mi reino y aquí dejaré a alguien de mi confianza para que ordene todas las cosas.

- Me tendré que ir de aquí – susurré más que pregunté.

- Por supuesto – me dijo él burlonamente - ¿qué te pensabas, que iba a quedarme aquí cuando tengo un reino que es legítimamente mío? Está loca.

- No tendrás que dejar a nadie aquí para que supervise el reino – le dije – mi padre aún no ha muerto.

- Ahh pero lo hará – yo me quedé tiesa entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunté asustada intentando desenredarme de sus brazos.

- Yo solo he dicho que morirá – me dijo él sujetándome más fuerte contra él – no he dicho que yo lo fuera a matar, ¿a caso no es esa la causa de tu apresurado enlace? ¿Qué tu padre está muy enfermo?

- No le hagas daño – le dije ya llorando – a ninguno de los dos.

- Entonces cásate conmigo – me dijo bruscamente.

- De acuerdo – le dije llorando – me casaré contigo.

- Muy bien Bella – me dijo él – y ahora para que después no puedas echarte a atrás, te haré mía.

- ¿Qué? – le dije sorprendida y asustada.

- Te haré mi mujer para que después no puedas echarte atrás – me dijo mientras sus manos subían por mi cintura hacia los lazos que sujetaban mi vestido.

- No me echaré atrás – le dije intentando con todas mis fuerzas que me soltara – podemos esperar a estar casados.

- Tu quizás puedas esperar – me dijo soltando todos los lazos y cayendo mi vestido a mis pies dejándome solo con la enagua y la camisola – pero yo no.

- Por favor Jacob - le dije – no me hagas esto.

- No habrá ninguna diferencia entre hoy y dentro de una semana – me dijo él subiendo sus manos a mis pechos.

- Si que la habrá – le dije intentando apartar sus manos de mis pechos – estaremos casados.

- Solo será un papel – me dijo y cuando vio que yo no lo dejaba hacer lo que él quería me sujetó fuerte por los brazos y los sostuvo por encima de mi cabeza – si no te estás quieta te forzaré y te aseguro que no seré para nada gentil.

- Eres un desgraciado – le dije llorando mientras él besaba mis pechos por encima de mi camisola.

- Pero este desgraciado te tendrá en su cama, cosa que Edward Cullen no podrá hacer nunca - dijo desatando mi enagua con una sola mano pues la otra seguía sujetando mis manos. Al fin lo consiguió y la enagua cayó junto al vestido en torno a mis pies – eres preciosa.

- ¿así que por eso haces todo esto? ¿por qué se trata de Edward Cullen? – le pregunté. No paraba de hablar pues así él se detenía durante unos segundos.

- Es un desgraciado que quiere quitarme todo lo que me pertenece – me dijo él subiéndome la camisola.

- No Jacob por favor – le dije cuando vi como se desabrochaba su pantalón y sacaba su erección. Me abrió las piernas con las suyas y con su mano dirigió mi gran pene hacia mi centro.

- Si gritas – me dijo rozando la punta contra mi sexo. Yo no paraba de llorar y de suplicarle que no lo hiciera que me casaría con él de todas maneras – te mataré a ti y a toda tu familia.

Sin decirme nada más, me cogió por mi cintura fuertemente y me penetró. Yo solté un grito de dolor que me desgarró la garganta y él, en lugar de detenerse al ver el daño que me había hecho, soltó mis manos y me alzó para poder enterrarse más profundamente en mí. Yo lo golpeaba con mis puños pero él no se detenía y yo sentía como si me estuvieran quemando por dentro. Era un dolor atroz que se multiplicaba cada vez que él me volvía a penetrar. Yo lloraba y le suplicaba pero no me escuchaba, quise gritar y pedir ayuda pero sabía que si lo hacía él cumpliría con su amenaza.

Cuando al fin terminó dentro de mí, me soltó y yo me dejé caer. Él se limpió su miembro y se volvió a vestir. Yo sentía como él me miraba mientras hacía todo eso pero yo no moverme ni siquiera para taparme.

- Si no te vistes y sales de aquí te volveré a hacer mía – me dijo él al cabo de unos minutos y yo corriendo me vestí y cerré mis lazos como pude pues no quería que él se volviera a acercar a mí. – ahora lárgate, no me pienso casar contigo.

Yo levanté mi rostro surcado por las lagrimas y lo miré.

- Edward – susurré.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que yo lo iba a raptar? – me preguntó riéndose de mí. – eres una ingenua Bella.

- Eres un desgraciado – le grité levantándome. Al hacerlo sentí un fuerte dolor dentro de mí y como algo resbalaba por mis piernas. Cuando miré hacia el suelo vi como se estaba formando un pequeño charco de sangre a mi alrededor. – Oh Dios.

Jacob me miraba sin entender que ocurría y yo me sentía cada vez peor.

- Toma – me dijo tirándome un paño – ponte esto entre tus piernas y lárgate de aquí.

Yo lo cogí e hice lo que él me había dicho. Casi no podía andar, estaba deseando llegar a mi dormitorio y tirarme en mi cama pero estaba desorientada y no sabía muy bien por donde iba. Cuando llevaba alrededor de uno hora deambulando por mi palacio sin saber por dónde ir y bastante mareada me encontré con mi padre a las puertas del gran salón. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Edward junto a él.

- Mira Bella – me dijo él con una gran sonrisa – al fin Edward apareció.

Yo sin poder soportarlo más caí al suelo desmayada y con un reguero de sangre entre mis piernas.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi dormitorio y pude ver como mi aya y Elisabeth hablaban susurrando en el fondo de mi habitación.

- Aya – dije pero tenía la boca tan seca que solo pude soltar un gruñido. Gracias a Dios las mujeres lo escucharon y miraron en mi dirección. En cuanto me vieron despierta corrieron hacia mí.

- Pequeña Bella – me dijo mi aya acariciándome la frente y a la vez quitando los mechones pegajosos del sudor de mi rostro – tienes que descansar.

- Si Bella descansa – me dijo Elisabeth con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Edward – susurré después de beber un poco de agua.

- No te preocupes – me dijo Elisabeth – él está bien, salió a comprarte un anillo de compromiso y como quería darte una sorpresa no se lo dijo a nadie.

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté.

- Está afuera – me dijo mi aya – el médico ha dicho que necesitas reposo y nada de visitas que pudieran perjudicarte.

- Ahora duérmete Bella – me dijo mi aya dándome un beso en la frente – necesitas recuperarte.

La siguiente vez que desperté estaba mi padre sentando en un sillón al lado de mi cama mirando hacia la nada.

- Papa – le llamé.

- Cariño – me dijo en cuanto me escuchó. Se levantó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me cogía de la mano. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – le dije intentando incorporarme en la cama - ¿qué hora es?

- Son las tres de la tarde – me dijo él y pude ver como hacia el intento de no llorar.

- Papa, quiera decirte algo – le dije.

- No te preocupes cogeremos a quién te ha hecho esto – me dijo él.

- No papa, no es eso – le dije intentando contener las lagrimas – no quiero ser reina papa y tampoco quiero casarme.

- Hija – me dijo él después de unos minutos de estar en silencio – es normal que te sientas más después de algo… así – dijo él mirándome con ternura – pero tú naciste para ser reina cariño, eres mi hija.

- No quiero papa – le dije – ni con Jacob ni con Edward ni con nadie.

- Pero cariño – me dijo él cada vez más asustado – Edward está tan ilusionado, él de verdad quiere casarse contigo.

- No papa – le dije ahora llorando – él quiere casarse con la futura reina, no con Bella Swan.

- No digas tonterías – me dijo él.

- No las digo – le grité y pude escuchar como alguien se movía detrás de la puerta de mi habitación – los hombres solo quieren una cosa y es el poder y un cuerpo cálido a su lado para hacerle lo que ellos deseen y yo no quiero nada de eso. – seguí gritando – papa, quiero ingresar en el monasterio de Forks.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – dijo mi padre levantándose de la cama y mirándome como si estuviera loca – tú eres mi hija, no serás monja serás la reina de Forks y tendrás a tu lado a un marido que te cuidará.

- No podré darle hijos papa – le grité – la dinastía Swan morirá conmigo.

- Te han dañado y lo siento – me dijo él acercándose de nuevo a mí – pero eso no significa que no puedas darme nietos Bella. Eres joven, sana y fuerte.

- Puede que sea joven pero ahora mismo no me siento ni sana ni fuerte – le dije llorando – no consentiré que ningún hombre vuelva a poner sus manos en mi cuerpo papa.

En ese momento se escuchó un carraspeo en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Mi padre y yo miramos hacia allí y nos encontramos con Edward mirándonos.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ella unos minutos señor? – le preguntó Edward a mi padre. Él me miró a mí y yo le supliqué que no me dejara sola con él.

- No es el mejor momento Edward – le dijo después de desviar su vista de mí.

- Le prometo que solo serán unos minutos – le dijo él y después me miró a mí – no te tocaré ni me acercaré a ti Bella, solo quiero que me escuches.

Lo pensé durante unos instantes y al final asentí. Mi padre salió de la habitación sin antes decirme que estaría justo detrás de la puerta y que gritara si necesitaba algo.

Edward se acercó al sillón donde momentos antes había estado sentado mi padre, lo giró y se sentó sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Nos quedamos en silencio lo que me pareció una eternidad. Él me miraba y yo miraba por la ventana sin querer ver sus ojos.

- Salí para comprarte esto – dejó un precioso anillo con esmeraldas en la mesilla que estaba junto a mi cama – quería darte una sorpresa y no pensé en que os asustaríais. Lo siento.

- Tú no tienes la culpa Edward – le dije.

- Si que la tengo – dijo él y ahí fue cuando lo miré y se me cortó la respiración cuando vi lo que había en sus ojos. Había dolor, culpa, remordimientos,… - si le hubiera dicho a alguien a donde iba no os habríais preocupado tanto y tú no hubieras salido del castillo para buscarme y no te hubiera pasado… esto.

- Yo no salí del castillo en ningún momento Edward – susurré.

Él me miró sin entender.

- ¿entonces fue uno de los soldados quién te forzó? – me preguntó sorprendido.

- No – le contesté.

- Jacob – susurró después de estar unos minutos en silencio – lo mataré.

- No – le dije y levanté un poco más la voz cuando vi como se levantaba de la silla para salir a buscarlo – no me forzó.

- ¿cómo que no te forzó? – me dijo él mirándome con el dolor pintado en su rostro. - ¿tú te entregaste a él?

- Si – le dije – me dijo que te habías marchado con… su prima Tanya – inventé – y yo por despecho me arrojé en sus brazos.

- Te mintió – me dijo él mirándome sin poder creérselo – yo no me fui con Tanya.

- Lo sé – le dije sin poder mirarlo – cuando terminó me lo dijo y yo le dije que no me casaría con él.

- ¿Cómo pudiste no haber confiado en mí Bella? – me dijo él - ¿cómo pudiste lanzarte en los brazos de otro hombre cuando no hacía ni un día te había dicho que me quería casar contigo?

- No me dijiste que habías tenido una relación con Tanya de al menos cuatro años – dije intentando pensar cosas para hacerle daño y así hacer que no se quisiera casar conmigo – pensé que si me habías ocultado eso que más cosas me podrías ocultar.

Él se quedó mirándome sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando. La verdad era que me estaba matando por dentro no poder decirle la verdad, que si me forzó y que se lo consentí porque me había amenazado. Pero no podía decirle eso pues si lo hacía él insistiría en casarse conmigo y en buscar venganza.

- Sigo sin creerme que no te forzara – me dijo él después de unos minutos sin hablar – el médico que te ha reconocido ha dicho que habías sido brutalmente violada – cuando dijo esas palabras yo cerré fuertemente los ojos y quise taparme los oídos con las manos. Él se dio cuenta y se acercó a mí – no me digas que no te forzó porque sé que me estás mintiendo Bella.

- No lo hizo – le dije – solo fue más brusco de lo que debería de haber sido con una persona que era virgen.

- Me estás mintiendo Bella – me dijo él – y voy a averiguar la verdad.

- No lo hagas Edward – le dije yo – la verdad es la que te estoy contando, no hay nada más.

- ¿Te casarás conmigo? – me preguntó después de estar en silencio unos segundos.

- Me han mancillado Edward – le dije – me han… hecho esto – estuve a punto de decir forzado y por como él abrió sus ojos pude darme cuenta de que se había dado cuenta - ¿y aún quieres casarte conmigo?

- No me importa lo que te hayan hecho Bella – me dijo – tienes que casarte pues tu padre no va a dejar que su hija reine soltera y mucho menos después de esto – me dijo – además puedes estar embarazada y si no te quieres casar con Jacob tendrás que hacerlo con alguien.

- No podré darte hijos Edward – susurré.

- Lo intentaremos y si no somos capaces de tenerlos no te preocupes – me dijo él y vi que no me había comprendido.

- No me has entendido Edward – le dije – no consentiré que ningún hombre vuelva a tocarme.

- ¿Dices eso y aún sigues negando que te violara? – me preguntó – no te tocaré si es lo que quieres. – dijo sin esperar a que yo le contestara – dormiremos en camas separadas si te place, no me importa.

- Claro – le dije. No sabía por qué pero esa confesión me había dolido – tú lo único que quieres es el trono.

- No Bella – me dijo alzando la voz. Pude notar que eso le había dolido también y eso me reconfortó – quiero ayudarte a llevar la vida, si no es conmigo tu padre te casará con otro, incluso con Jacob y tú no tendrás ni voz ni voto en esa decisión.

- Es mi padre – le dije intentado no volver a llorar – él no me haría eso.

- ¿de verdad lo crees? – me preguntó alzando las cejas - ¿de verdad piensas que dejará que alguno de sus hermanos se haga con el trono de Forks y que destrocen la vida de sus vasallos? – siguió preguntando – si de verdad crees eso entonces es que no conoces muy bien a tu padre.

- ¿estás insinuando que antepondría la felicidad del pueblo a la mía, a la de su propia hija? – le pregunté sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Él es el rey – me dijo muy serio – y hará lo que tenga que hacer para asegurar la seguridad del pueblo, incluso sacrificar la felicidad de su propia hija.

- Llama a mi padre – le dije después de lo que parecía una eternidad de estar en silencio. Edward me hizo caso y salió de la habitación para llamar a mi padre. Cuando este entró yo le hice un gesto a Edward para que se quedara. – papa – le dije y después me giré, no sin cierto esfuerzo, hacia la mesilla de noche donde Edward había dejado el anillo que me había comprado y me lo coloqué en el dedo que correspondía – me voy a casar con Edward.

no sé cuando pueda volver a subir el próximo pero intentaré no tardar mucho.

Muchos bss y cuídense.

Mayte92


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Mi padre y Edward se me quedaron mirando sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar y es que las palabras de Edward me habían echo pensar.

Yo conocía a mi padre y sé que nunca haría algo que pudiera hacerme daño pero también sé que haría lo que él creería que sería lo mejor para mí y si yo no aceptaba casarme por las buenas lo haría por las malas. Así que prefería elegir yo a mi esposo antes que él eligiera a cualquier otro hombre que no me respetara.

- ¿Estás segura? - me preguntó mi padre mirando a Edward.

- Si papa – le dije sin mirar a nadie en particular – es lo mejor. Edward quiere casarse conmigo y yo sé que tú quieres que él reine algún día, así que yo me casaré con él.

- Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces – me dijo mi padre y se acercó a darme un abrazo pero en cuanto yo vi que intentaba tocarme me encogí en la cama – bueno yo os dejo solos para que habléis.

- Bella – dijo Edward una vez que mi padre salió de mi dormitorio - ¿qué has hecho?

- Pues lo que tú querías – le dije aún sin mirarlo – ¿o es que me vas a negar que querías casarte conmigo?

- Por supuesto que no te lo voy a negar – me dijo él poniéndose en medio de mi centro de visión para que le mirara – pero yo quiero una esposa, no una monja.

- Pues una monja es lo que vas a tener – le dije ahora mirándolo – ya te dije antes que no iba a permitir que ningún hombre me volviera a tocar.

Ambos nos quedamos callados sin decirnos nada. Yo no sabía lo que él estaba pensando y la verdad es que tampoco me importaba pues yo tenía mis ideas muy claras. Él se iba a casar con la futura reina de Forks y tendría que atenerse a lo que yo quisiera.

- Nos casaremos – dije yo – dormiremos en dormitorios separados y haremos una vida normal como los futuros reyes de Forks – seguí diciendo – pondremos en nuestro testamento a la persona que nos sucederá pues yo no pienso tener hijos.

- ¿Y no has pensado que ya puedes estar embarazada? - me dijo Edward y yo lo miré. No me había parado a pensar eso y la verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba odiaba la idea de tener al bebé de un hombre que me había forzado a hacer eso.

Sin poder contener las lágrimas, el bajón anímico que el médico tanto esperaba llegó, y yo me eché a llorar como un bebé. Edward se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. No me tocó. Ni me abrazó, ni intentó consolarme de ninguna de las maneras. Solo se sentó a mi lado y esperó a que se me pasara. Yo en silencio se lo agradecí.

Después de unos minutos de llorar, al fin pude levantar el rostro y limpiarme las lágrimas.

- Lo siento – dijo Edward en ese momento – no debí haberte mencionado eso.

- No Edward – le dije intentando controlarme – la verdad es que no había pensado en las consecuencias de todo... esto.

- Ya lo veo – dijo él levantándose de la cama – nos casaremos en cuanto te recuperes y si resulta que estás embarazada lo haremos pasar por hijo mío – siguió diciendo paseándose por la habitación sin mirarme – aun que aún haciendo esto siempre habrá murmuraciones y más si se parece a Jacob que es lo opuesto en apariencia física a mí pero nadie se atreverá a decírnoslo abiertamente.

- No quiero tener al hijo de ese... - me callé la boca antes de decir cualquier barbaridad.

- No solo es el hijo de un hijo de mala madre – me dijo él mirándome fijamente – también será tu hijo Bella, sangre de tu sangre y me equivocaría mucho contigo si no pensara que al final lo adorarías.

¿Y tú? - le pregunté después de haber estado en silencio durante unos minutos.

- Yo lo criaría como si fuese mío – me dijo él mirando por la ventana – al fin y al cabo ese niño no ha pedido venir al mundo.

- Tienes razón – le dije.

- Pero bueno, no adelantemos acontecimientos – dijo él – lo que tenga que ser será.

- Tienes razón – volví a repetir.

- Ahora me voy y te dejo descansar – me dijo él – estoy casi seguro de que mi hermana Alice está deseando venir a verte así que no te entretengo más.

Lo vi dirigirse a la puerta y cuando tenía ya la mano en la cerradura y estaba listo para abrirla y marcharse, se volvió y me miró.

- Después de la cena pasaré a ver como estás – me dijo – mientras intenta no preocuparte demasiado, ya habrá tiempo para eso más adelante.

Y sin decir nada más se marchó de la habitación. Yo me quedé mirando a la puerta que se acababa de cerrar.

No sabía que pensar. Edward se había comportado mucho mejor de lo que yo me esperaba. Sinceramente no esperaba que ningún hombre tendiera su mano para criar a un niño que no era suyo pero Edward así lo había dicho y eso la verdad es que me había sorprendido.

No sé si se merecía pasar por un matrimonio como el que yo le daría pero lo que si sé es que no podía, ni aunque quisiera, consentir que nadie volviera a tocarme.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde pensando en las palabras de Edward.

Cuando ya estaba harta de estar en la cama, intenté levantarme y dio la casualidad que en ese momento entró mi aya con Alice trayéndome una bandeja con la cena.

- Cariño pero ¿qué haces levantada? - me preguntó mi aya dejando la bandeja encima de una mesa que había al lado de la puerta y corriendo hacia mí. Alice se quedó mirándome junto a la puerta de mi dormitorio.

- Estoy cansada de estar tirada en la cama – le dije – quiero intentar levantarme y dar unos cuantos pasos y si puedo, también darme un baño.

- El médico ha dicho que reposo absoluto – me dijo ella empujándome para volver a tirarme en la cama – y eso significa que por lo menos hoy estarás tirada en la cama.

- Pero necesito ir a... pues a hacer esas cosas – dije mirando de reojo a Alice. Puede que sea mi mejor amiga pero había cosas de las que me daba vergüenza hablar delante de ella – por favor ayúdame aun que sea a llegar hasta la letrina.

- Venga – me dijo después de pensárselo durante unos segundos – como se entere tu padre que te has levantado cualquiera lo escucha.

- Y que decir de Edward – dijo Alice que se estaba acercando para ayudarme a levantarme también – me ha ordenado que te dejara descansar, por eso no he venido antes.

- Todos piensan demasiado – les dije yo ayudándome de ellas para levantarme. Aun que no quisiera admitirlo me sentía muy débil y las punzadas de dolor en mi bajo vientre no ayudaban – pero nada lo hacen por mi bien.

- No digas eso mi niña – me dijo mi aya mientras recorríamos despacio mi habitación – ellos lo hacen por tú bien.

Peleamos por llegar hacia la habitación contigua donde tenía el baño y la letrina y con ayuda de mi aya me senté a hacer mis necesidades. Cuando terminé miré hacia mis piernas y solté un jadeo.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? - me dijo mi aya mirándome asustada.

- Estoy sangrando – le dije llorando.

- Alice – gritó mi aya – ayúdame a llevarla a la cama y haz que llamen al médico de inmediato.

Me dolía demasiado para negarme a cualquier cosa. Podía notar como no dejaba de sangrar y como el dolor aumentaba cada vez más. Yo lloraba y mi aya me agarraba intentando que callara pero nada podía conseguirlo.

A los pocos minutos de haber salido Alice de la habitación corriendo, entraron mi padre y Edward respirando agitadamente. Mi padre en cuanto me vio se quedó parado en la puerta sin saber que hacer. En cambio Edward corrió hacia mí e intentó abrazarme. Yo en cuanto sentí sus manos rodeando mi cuerpo pegué un gritó y luché por soltarme.

- Tranquila Bella por favor – decía mi aya pero yo no la escuchaba, yo solo quería que no me tocase más y que el dolor cesara. - por favor Bella, tranquilizate.

- No – gritaba yo – suéltame, suéltame.

Entre mi aya y Elisabeth, la madre de Edward, me sujetaron para evitar que me hiciera más daño. La hemorragia se había detenido pero el dolor cada vez aumentaba más. Al fin el médico llegó y aun que yo seguía sin reconocer a nada ni a nadie, el dolor era tan fuerte que ya no me importaba lo que me hicieran.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? - escuché que preguntaba el médico.

- Insistió en que quería levantarse para ir a la letrina y entre Alice y yo la ayudamos a llegar – le estaba explicando Sue, mi aya. - cuando estaba a punto de levantarse me llamó llorando y vi que estaba sangrando. Entonces empezó a llorar y a llorar y a gritar que le dolía y no ha consentido que nadie la toque.

- Ha tenido una hemorragia – dijo él médico después de unos minutos de tocarme el vientre – y siento deciros que puede que le haya afectado a sus órganos reproductores.

- ¿No podrá tener hijos? - escuché que preguntaba mi padre.

- No estoy seguro – le contestó el médico – solo el tiempo podrá decidir eso. Lo que si puedo deciros es que su hija a tenido un fuerte shock postraumático. - siguió diciendo – lo mejor ahora es dejarla descansar y que su mente se vaya dando cuenta de la realidad por si sola. Nada de emociones fuertes, ni de noticias que la puedan perturbar. Nada de visitas fuera de la familia y sobre todo que no se levante de la cama hasta que yo lo diga.

- No se preocupe – le dijo mi aya – se hará como usted diga.

- Vendré dentro de dos días para ver como sigue – dijo el médico – mientras le dejaré un fármaco para el dolor. Solo unas gotas con las comidas y solo si es absolutamente necesario – dijo – ella notará adormecimiento y puede que no pueda formar las palabras por desorientación. Si se le da en abundancia puede provocar adicción así que solo dos gotas durante la comida y cuando yo vuelva decidiré si se le seguirá dando o no.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Sue – no se preocupe doctor.

- Bueno yo ya me voy – dijo – si necesitan cualquier cosa señor, no dude en hacerme llamar.

- Descuide – le dijo mi padre.

Escuché como la puerta de mi dormitorio se cerraba y a alguien sollozar. Yo no quería abrir mis ojos. Me hice un ovillo en el centro de mi cama y comencé a llorar. Alguien me acariciaba el pelo y me hacía sentir mejor.

No sé alrededor de que hora me desperté y digo me desperté, no porque hubiera estado dormida, sino porque no había estado consciente de casi nada de lo que había ocurrido a mi alrededor.

En cuanto abrí mis ojos lo primero de lo que me di cuenta es que junto a mi cama se encontraba dormida Sue, en un incómodo sillón. Giré mi cabeza y junto a la puerta me encontré de pie y mirándome a Edward. Yo lo miré sin decirle nada, sin poder hablar.

Cuando él vio que dos gruesas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, cerró los suyos fuertemente y suspiró como si quisiera coger aire. Cuando volvió a abrirlos yo seguía mirándolo y él poco a poco y en silencio se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en esta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - me preguntó susurrando.

- No lo sé – le dije también susurrando con la voz rota por la sequedad de mi garganta.

Edward se levantó y fue a servirme agua. Me la acercó y yo me bebí el vaso entero.

- ¿Qué a dicho el médico que tengo? - le pregunté cuando le devolví el vaso.

- No deberías pensar en eso ahora – me dijo volviéndose a sentar junto a mí en la cama – solo piensa en recuperarte.

- ¿Todavía te quieres casar conmigo? - le pregunté intentado no volver a llorar.

- Bella – me dijo él. Vi en sus ojos que deseaba acercarse a mí, no para hacerme daño sino para reconfortarme pero yo no podía permitírselo así que me aparte de él un poquito más. Vi el dolor en sus ojos pero no pude hacer nada – yo solo quiero hacer que tú te sientas bien.

- Pero no podrás acercarte a mí – le dije – aun que quisiera no puedo.

- No haré nada que tú no quieras Bella – me dijo él – solo quiero hacerte feliz.

- Gracias – musité – no tienes porque hacerlo pero de todas maneras muchas gracias.

- No tienes por que darlas – me dijo él – aún recuerdo cuando jugábamos de pequeños a príncipes y a princesas y tú siempre decías que si yo no era tu marido no jugarías.

- ¿Yo decía eso? - le pregunté sorprendida.

- Si, ¿no lo recuerdas? - me preguntó con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

- No – le dije.

- Pues yo me acuerdo como si fuera ayer – me dijo él – te subías en un árbol e imaginabas que era una torre y que estabas encarcelada, entonces gritabas pidiendo ayuda. - decía él riéndose y yo lo miraba embobada – tus primos hacían de ogros y mi hermana de tu fiel doncella. Entonces llegaba yo con mi espada de madera y luchaba contra los ogros para poder salvarte. Y cuando llegaba arriba y te pedía el beso que me correspondía...

- ella salía corriendo, riéndose a esconderse entre mis faldas – dijo entonces Sue sobresaltándonos a los dos – yo le preguntaba que de qué se escondía y ella siempre me respondía lo mismo. - dijo mirándonos a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro – Edward corre detrás de mí y me pide un beso pero yo no se lo daré hasta que no sea una princesa de verdad y me case con él.

- Aya – le dije sonrojándome.

- Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad – me dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – y ahora miraos. Estáis casi prometidos y dentro de pocas semanas os casaréis, es como si estuvierais predestinados a estar juntos.

- No digas tonterías Sue – le dije yo volviéndome a tirar en la cama. Estaba cansada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - me preguntó Sue.

- Un poco mejor – le contesté intentando contener un bostezo – aun que me siento muy cansada.

- Es normal – me contestó ella con una sonrisa, rozándome el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos – el fármaco que te han dado es muy fuerte y te sentirás así durante unos cuantos días.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el médico Sue? - le pregunté – Edward no ha querido decírmelo.

- No ha dicho nada de lo que debas preocuparte ahora – me dijo ella sonriéndome aun que pude ver como cruzaba una mirada con Edward.

- No me mintáis – les dije volviéndome a incorporar con cuidado – es mi cuerpo y mi vida y quiero saberlo.

- Eso solo serviría para preocuparte – me dijo mi aya – y ahora lo que menos necesitas son preocupaciones.

- Yo solo quiero saberlo – le dije – te prometo que no me preocuparé.

Edward y mi aya volvieron a mirarse entre si y al final fue Edward quien abrió la boca.

- El médico solo dijo que habías tenido una hemorragia muy fuerte y que debías estar recostada hasta que él lo dijera – me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente – dijo también que tus... órganos reproductores podrían estar afectados.

- ¿osea que no podré quedarme embarazada nunca? - pregunté.

- Yo no he dicho eso – me contestó él – dijo que podría, que solo el tiempo podría decidir eso.

- Bueno – dije yo conteniendo las lágrimas – de todas maneras no pienso tener hijos porque no pienso dejar que ningún hombre vuelva a tocarme.

- Pero hija – empezó Sue pero Edward la cortó.

- Ahora no Sue – le dijo él – ahora lo mejor es que descanse.

- Si claro – dijo ella mirándolo sin entender – venga cariño recuéstate y duerme un poco más que seguro que cuando despiertes te sientes mejor y ves las cosas de otro modo.

Yo no dije nada. No porque pensara que iba a cambiar de parecer sino porque la verdad es que estaba tan cansada que no tenía ganas de discutir. Me tumbé en la cama y dejé que ella me arropara. Edward se levantó también y se quedó hasta que estuve bien resguardada en la cama.

- Sue, vete a descansar – le dijo – yo me quedaré con ella hasta que venga mi madre.

- No de verdad Edward – le dijo ella – yo me puedo quedar.

- Seguro que Leah o Seth estarán preguntando por tí – le dijo Edward – será mejor que vayas y te ocupes de ellos, yo me quedaré con ella y no dejaré que nada malo le pase.

- Está bien – dijo ella suspirando – si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

- No te preocupes – le dije yo susurrando ya que me estaba quedando dormida – estaré bien.

Sin decir nada más, Sue se marchó de la habitación y Edward se sentó en el sillón a mi lado. Yo me quedé dormida casi al instante y cuando estaba en medio de un sueño o mejor de un recuerdo donde Edward y yo, de niños, jugábamos a príncipes y princesas me despertaron unos gritos.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con lo que menos quería ver, en la puerta estaba Jacob con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y justo delante de mi cama estaba Edward tan tenso que parecía que podría saltar sobre Jacob en cualquier momento.

- Edward – susurré encogiéndome en mi cama y tapándome hasta el cuello con las sábanas. Edward se dio la vuelta en cuanto me escuchó y vi como se obligaba a relajarse.

- No te preocupes Bella – me dijo él mirándome a los ojos – vuelve a dormirte, Jacob ya se iba.

- Pero que estás diciendo – dijo entonces Jacob adentrándose en la habitación – yo tenía pensando quedarme un poco más por aquí.

- Márchate ahora mismo – le rugió Edward y yo me encogí un poco más en mi cama.

- Y si no me voy, ¿qué vas a hacer Edward? - le preguntó Jacob acercándose a él.

- Si no te marchas ahora mismo llamaré a los guardias y les diré lo que me hicisteis – le dije intentando que no notara el miedo en mi voz – seréis ahorcado antes del amanecer, así que yo de vos me marcharía de mi alcoba y de mi palacio antes de que me lo piense mejor.

- No te creo – me dijo él acercándose a mi cama. Edward se puso en medio y cuando Jacob lo quiso quitar de un empujón, Edward le agarró fuertemente por el brazo.

- Guardias – grité yo y ambos me miraron con sorpresa. Los guardias que custodiaban mi puerta entraron corriendo en mi dormitorio.

- ¿si princesa? - me preguntó uno de ellos.

- Quiero que escoltéis al príncipe Jacob y a su familia hasta las puertas del palacio – les dije - y aseguraos que se marchan todos, ya no son bien recibidos en esta casa.

- Como ordenéis mi señora – dijo el soldado que había hablado anteriormente – si me seguís príncipe.

- Nos volveremos a ver – me dijo antes de salir por la puerta de mi dormitorio.

En cuanto esta se cerró, yo ya no pude contener las lágrimas y me eché a llorar.

- No llores Bella por favor – me dijo Edward acercándose a mí. Cuando lo vi tan cerca de mí solté un pequeño gritito y el se separó de mí – lo siento Bella.

- Vete Edward – le dije – déjame sola.

- Bella...

- márchate – grité y Edward se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Yo no pude más y me dejé dormir.

- Señorita Bella reaccione – escuché que me llamaban – señorita.

- No sé que ha podido pasar – escuché que decía mi padre – estaba bien, ¿no Sue?

- Cuando yo la dejé estaba bien – la escuché decir – yo la dejé al cuidado de Edward.

- Estoy bien – susurré como pude – solo estoy muy cansada.

- Le vamos a quitar el fármaco – escuché que decía el médico - ¿siente algún dolor señorita?

- No – le dije yo – solo un entumecimiento.

- Bien – me dijo – si en algún momento siente algún dolor dígalo ¿de acuerdo?

- Si – le contesté – no se preocupe.

Los siguientes días me los pasé tirada en la cama sin moverme. El médico me había retirado los fármacos y aun que todavía seguía sintiendo una leve molestia, era aguantable.

Mi padre pasaba a verme todos los días después del desayuno, después del almuerzo y antes de acostarse. Lo mismo hacía Alice cuando podía e incluso se aventuraron por mi alcoba mis tíos y mis primos para preocuparse por mí. Leah y Seth también se pasaron y Seth me trajo un bonito ramo de rosas cogidas de mi jardín aun que le agradecí el gesto.

También para mi sorpresa, justo antes de partir aparecieron por mi habitación Jasper y Rosalie, y también el prometido de ésta, Emmet. Me presentaron sus respetos y me agradecieron la hospitalidad que habían tenido con ellos. También me dijeron que conocían a Edward desde hace muchos años y que eran muy amigos y yo les invité a venir ellos solos cuantas veces les diera el gusto. Antes de salir vi como Jasper y Alice cruzaban miradas y vi como ella se sonrojaba cosa que me sorprendió pues nunca la había visto sonrojarse.

El que no apareció por mi alcoba en toda la semana que estuve en cama fue Edward y aun que no quería preguntar por él ni dar signos de que lo echaba de menos, la verdad es que si, lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos cuando clavaba en mí sus hermosos ojos verdes y aún sin tocarme hacía que me sintiera bien; echaba de menos cuando discutíamos y yo le llevaba la contraria y aquella sonrisa torcida que aun que no se lo había dicho a nadie me volvía loca.

Sé que hice mal en decirle aquel día que se marchara pero no pude hacer otra cosa. Tuve miedo de mi propia debilidad. Tuve miedo de pedirle que me abrazara y sé que si eso hubiera ocurrido yo hubiera estado perdida pues mi cuerpo lo llamaba. Yo no podía hacer eso, no podía traicionar a mi mente , no podía hacerle más daño a mi cuerpo. No podría soportar que me volvieran a hacer el daño que ya me habían echo.

El último día de mi confinamiento en cama recibí una visita de mi padre que no me esperaba. Ya había venido a visitarme después del desayuno y no lo esperaba hasta después del almuerzo así que no entendía que hacía en mi alcoba a las once de la mañana.

- ¿vigilando si sigo en cama? - bromeé.

- Vengo de hablar con Edward – me dijo él sin reír mi chiste – me ha dicho que si tú estás de acuerdo romperá el compromiso.

- ¿Qué? - casi grité - ¿por qué quiere hacer eso?

- Esperaba que tú pudieras explicármelo – me dijo mi padre mirándome muy serio – él solo me ha dicho que había visto que tú no estabas preparada para el compromiso que se tiene cuando dos personas se unen en santo matrimonio y yo no he podido dejar de darme cuenta de que aun que tú aún lleves su anillo en tu dedo, él no a venido a visitarte. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo deba saber?

- No padre – le dije – solo le he dejado claro algunos puntos.

- Como el de no dejar que después de la boda él te toque – me dijo mi padre y yo lo miré sorprendida.

- ¿él te ha contado eso? - le pregunté.

- No ha sido Edward – me dijo – sino Sue pero al preguntárselo a él no lo a negado así que he entendido que es verdad.

Yo me quedé callada.

- Bella hija, sé que lo que te ha pasado es duro de asumir y que te costará algún tiempo – me dijo mi padre acercándose a la cama y sentándose a los pies de esta – pero tienes que entender que no todos los hombres somos como el malnacido que te ha hecho esto.

- No le tengo miedo a los hombres – le dije – si no al dolor que me pueden infligir.

- Hija, cuando una relación es consentida por ambas partes no es para nada dolorosa – me dijo mi padre y pude ver que se sentía incómodo al hablarme de estas cosas – bueno puede que al principio un poco para la mujer pero el dolor pasa rápidamente dejando paso al placer.

Yo lo miré sin querer creerlo y aun que había escuchado a muchas doncellas hablar de lo bien que lo habían pasado con los soldados revolcándose por el pajar a mi me daba miedo.

- Pero es algo que yo no podré controlar – le dije – y aun que mi cuerpo pueda desearlo mi mente está bloqueada.

- Cariño vuelvo a repetirte que una relación de ese tipo consentida por ambos la controlan ambos – me dijo – ningún hombre que tú elijas y menos aún Edward te harían hacer nada que tú no quisieras hacer.

- Pero papa no lo entiendes- le dije al borde de las lágrimas – no es que no quiera hacerlo, es que no puedo. - le expliqué – cada vez que me imagino estar en esa situación con mi futuro esposo me entran escalofríos por el cuerpo y mis músculos se tensan, siento como la bilis me sube a través del estómago y solo puedo sentir a aquel... desgraciado haciéndome eso.

- Cariño no has querido hablar de quien fue y creo que deberías decirlo – me dijo mi padre después de estar en silencio durante unos minutos.

- Papa no lo conozco – le mentí – estaba muy oscuro y a penas le vi la cara. No podría darte una descripción y no soportaría condenar a un inocente.

- De acuerdo pequeña – me dijo – pero en cuanto recuerdes algo dímelo, no deseo morir sin ver antes ahorcado al que te hizo esto.

- Descuida papa – le contesté.

- Y en cuanto a Edward...

- Hablaré con él - le corté – es más ahora mismo lo haré llamar y no te preocupes papa, la boda sigue en pie.

- Así me gusta pequeña – me dijo. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a darme un beso en la cabeza. Yo me obligué a quedarme quieta y dejarlo hacer aun que lo que más deseaba era esconderme debajo de las sábanas. - y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

- Lo haré – le dije cuando él se dirigía hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir le dije – papa, ¿puedes decirle a Edward que quiero hablar con él?

- Por supuesto – sin decir nada más se marchó de la habitación.

Yo esperaba que Edward se presentara nada más recibir el mandato por mediación de mi padre pero me equivocaba. Edward no apareció hasta las cinco de la tarde cuando yo me acababa de dar un baño. Lo hizo todo embarrado en sudor y lodo y con su traje de caza aún puesto.

- Me ha dicho vuestro padre que querías hablar conmigo princesa – su tono frío y distante me sorprendió y sin saber porqué también me dolió.

- Y a mi me ha dicho él que querías romper nuestro compromiso – le dije sin mantener las distancias que él había mostrado.

- No creo que estéis lista para lo que yo espero de un matrimonio – me dijo él y yo me quedé fría. Absolutamente fría. No supe que decirle ni aún cuando él se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

Él quería una esposa en el más amplio sentido de la palabra y eso yo no se lo podía dar. Él no se iba a contentar con estar sentado a mi lado en mi trono, él también querría que compartiera su lecho pero eso yo no lo podía hacer. Él quería que yo le diera herederos pero eso yo no lo podía permitir.

Sin poder contenerlo más, solté las lágrimas que durante tantos días luchaban por salir. Menos mal que en ese momento me encontraba sola y nadie sería testigo de mi debilidad.

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté, Alice me tenía preparado ya el baño y me miraba sonriente. Justo al lado de mi cama había un gran ramo de rosas rojas que me llamaron la atención.

Tienen una tarjeta – me dijo mi mejor amiga dando pequeños saltitos.

Yo me incorporé y la cogí.

_Me haría un gran honor si aceptara_

_mi invitación a desayunar en los jardines conmigo._

_Sé que hoy es su primer día para poder disfrutar _

_del sol de nuevo y me gustaría acompañarla_

_y así poder solucionar algunos temas que tienen urgencia._

_La espero en el jardín de atrás que en este tiempo esta precioso,_

_tanto como usted._

_Abríguese pues aun que estamos ya en primavera _

_en las mañanas sigue refrescando._

_Sumamente suyo,_

_Edward._

Yo no pude evitar que en mi cara se dibujara una sonrisa al leer la nota que tan fantásticamente me había escribido.

- Es todo un poeta, ¿verdad? - yo solo asentí mientras veía como Alice seguía arreglando mi ropa y veía como buscaba unos zapatos que conjuntaran con el vestido azul cobalto que había elegido ella para hoy – la verdad es que he sentido la tentación de leerla pero no me ha parecido correcto aun que seamos amigas.

- Toma – le dije después de pensarlo unos minutos – pero ten en cuenta de que esto es solo un trueque – le dije y ella me miró sin entender – yo te dejo leer las que tu hermano me envíe si tú me dejas leer las que el señor Hale te envíe a tí. - vi como ella se sonrojaba y estaba a punto de negármelo – no me digas que no te ha escrito porque no me lo creeré, vi como os mirabais el día que coincidisteis ambos en mi dormitorio y desde entonces me ha estado picando la curiosidad.

- De acuerdo – me dijo ella – pero se lo contaré después pues se está haciendo tarde y mi hermano la espera.

Ella me ayudó a levantarme de la cama y la verdad es que pude comprobar que, aun que seguía estando débil, ya no me dolía tanto como antes. Solo sentía un pequeña molestia que casi ni se notaba si no pensaba en ella.

Me bañé y me vestí con la ropa que ella me había preparado. Cuando llegó la hora del peinado estaba indecisa entre si dejármelo suelto o recogérmelo. Al final opté por que me hiciera una trenza floja y dejara algunos mechones caer sobre mi rostro. Cuando estuve lista, Alice me alabó diciéndome que yo estaba muy guapa y sin quererlo me ruboricé.

Salí de mi dormitorio y en medio del camino hacia el jardín me di cuenta de que se me olvidado el anillo que Edward me había dado por el compromiso en mi habitación, así que volví corriendo a recogerlo y antes de salir cogí una rosa con cuidado de no pincharme con las espinas y me la llevé.

Cuando llegué al jardín, vi a Edward esperándome justo al lado de una mesa preparada con el desayuno. Él estaba hermoso con su traje de caballero en tonos beis y azul y una sonrisa deslumbrante en sus labios.

- Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo – me dijo él acercándose a mi silla y separándola para que pudiera sentarme.

- Si – le dije – son hermosas.

- No tanto como tú – me dijo él sentándose frente a mí. Yo me ruboricé.

- He pedido café y té pero me imagino que ya estará frío – me dijo disimulando el haberse percatado de mi sonrojo.

- Siento haber tardado – le dije.

- No os preocupéis – me contestó y yo me quedé callada mientras una de las doncellas traía té y café recién hecho.

La verdad es que Edward me tenía un poco descolocada. Hacía apenas un día que quería romper nuestro compromiso y ahora me mandaba ese precioso ramo de rosas con esa bella nota y me hacía cumplidos por doquier.

- ¿en qué piensas? - me preguntó él al verme tan silenciosa.

- En que no entiendo tu postura de ayer y la de hoy – le dije.

- La verdad es que me arrepiento un poco de lo que dije ayer – me confesó – venía cansado de la cacería y verte ahí después de todos estos días sin haber hecho ningún llamamiento para verme me superó y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, lo siento.

- Pero le dijiste a mi padre en la mañana que no querías casarte conmigo – le dije.

- No le dije que no quería casarme contigo – me contradijo él – sino que pensaba que tú no estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo y que si así era que no se preocupara por mí pues lo entendía y que no pondría ningún impedimento a la hora de romper el compromiso.

- Pues te equivocaste – le dije.

- ¿en qué me equivoqué exactamente? - me preguntó él dejando su café en el platillo e inclinándose hacia mí. Yo luché por no echarme hacia atrás y al final Edward se sentó derecho en su silla. Quizás se habría dado cuenta de mi incomodidad.

- Si que quiero casarme contigo... solo que me preocupan algunas cosas – le dije sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? - me preguntó y pude sentir como ponía su dedo indice debajo de mi barbilla y la alzaba para poder mirarme a los ojos. Me sorprendí cuando noté que ese pequeño contacto no me daba repulsa.

- No poder llegar a ser una buena esposa para tí – le dije.

- ¿y por qué piensas que no serías una buena esposa? - me preguntó de nuevo.

- Porque no podría... darte todo lo que tú puedas desear de mí – le dije.

- Bella soy muy paciente – me dijo volviendo de nuevo al trato familiar – esperaré hasta que tú quieras darme todo lo que hay en tí.

- No me entiendes Edward – le dije levantándome de la silla y dándole la espalda – no es que no quiera darte todo lo que hay en mí, sino que no puedo.

Pude sentir como él se estaba acercando a mí y los vellos de los brazos y la nuca se me erizaron, lo que no llegué a comprender era si por repulsa o por deseo de que él realmente me tocara.

- Bella todo está muy reciente aún – me dijo él y suavemente posó su mano sobre mi brazo y poco a poco me giró para quedarme de cara él – poco a poco el miedo irá pasando.

- ¿y si no lo hace? - le pregunté yo - ¿ y si siempre tengo miedo?

- Pasará – me dijo – de eso me encargaré yo.

- ¿me obligarás? - pregunté encogiéndome levemente.

- Nunca Bella – me dijo él con tal firmeza que lo creí al instante – nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras.

- Lo sé – suspiré.

- Pues entonces déjame que se lo haga ver a tu cuerpo – me dijo él y vi como pegaba cada vez más su cuerpo al mío – déjame hipnotizar tus sentidos para que solo pienses en mí.

- No hace falta que me hipnotices – le dije cerrando los ojos y suspirando. - ya lo hago.

- Pues iremos más allá hasta que sientas la misma necesidad que siento yo por tí – noté como posaba un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y al instante me tensé y abrí mis ojos. Me sorprendí al verle tan cerca.

- Aléjate – fue lo primero que salió de mi boca e intenté dar un paso atrás para librarme de su agarre. Él me soltó al instante y me sentí tranquila.

- Iremos poco a poco – me dijo él entonces – haremos que te acostumbres a que yo esté a tu alrededor y cuando te sientas lista serás tú la que me lo dirás.

- No me obligarás – musité.

- Nunca – dijo él.

- Cuidarás de mí – susurré.

- Con mi vida – murmuró él.

- No me harás daño – alce el rostro y lo miré. Estaba muy cerca de mí, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi boca.

- Jamás – contestó dando un paso que nos acercó aún más el uno al otro pero aún sin tocarnos. - solo haré lo que tú me permitas hacer, solo tocaré lo que tú me permitas tocar y a cambio te daré todo el placer que nunca hayas podido imaginar.

- Suena fantástico – susurré y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

- Y sentirlo será aún mejor – y sin avisarme posó sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Al principio me sobresalté y quise apartarme pero en cuanto empezó a mover sus labios sobre los míos, recordé el beso que me dio aquella primera noche y me sentí bien. Pero casi al instante también recordé el brusco beso que Jacob me había dado y mi respiración se entrecortó y me separé de él de un salto.

- Lo siento – susurré.

- No tienes por qué – me dijo él con una sonrisa. - he sido yo quien te ha besado.

- Pero me estaba gustando y yo me he apartado – le dije y noté como me volvía a sonrojar.

- Pues habrá cosas que te gustarán aún más y también se que te apartarás muchas veces más y no quiero que cada vez que lo hagas te disculpes – me dijo él con una adorable sonrisa.

- No te merezco – le dije sintiendo como unas lagrimas se estaban formando alrededor de mis ojos.

- Shh no llores – me dijo él con dulzura y fue cuando mis ojos se desbordaron. Edward con sus suaves dedos las limpió todas – soy yo el que no te merece a tí.

- Por el trono – le dije yo.

- No Bella – me dijo él – por tí. Eres una mujer extraordinaria – me dijo – no he conocido a muchas futuras reinas que sus mejores amigas sean sus doncellas y que estén dispuestas a casarse con el hijo del ama de llaves – fui a hablar pero Edward no me dejó – sé que para tí somos tu familia pero fuera de este reino eso se vería raro e incluso te mirarían por encima del hombro. No eres una persona frívola o que lo único que haga sea pensar en el dinero o en el poder como otras princesas a las que he conocido – siguió diciéndome él y pude ver en su rostro que creía lo que decía – te importa tu reino y eso es admirable. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido y la más bella mujer que conoceré jamas. Y yo simplemente soy el hijo de una doncella – siguió sin dejarme hablar – si, tengo un título de caballero que tu padre me ha concedido para poder casarme contigo pero eso no importa. No tengo casa, ni tierras ni joyas ni dinero pero aún así estás aquí delante de mí dispuesta a ser mi mujer. - vi que al final se estaba emocionando un poco y yo no pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas – soy yo el que no te merece Bella. Nunca pienses que quiero estar contigo por el trono de Forks porque eso es solo otra cosa más que viene contigo y que no es un privilegio sino un deber. Yo me quiero casar contigo por la persona excepcionalmente bella tanto por dentro como por fuera que tengo delante de mí.

- Oh Edward – le dije y sin poder evitarlo le di un gran abrazo – tu hermana tiene razón, eres todo un poeta.

Lo escuché reír y yo lo abracé más fuerte aún. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos escuché como alguien tosía y nos separamos aun que a regañadientes.

- no me equivoco si digo que al final habrá boda ¿verdad? - preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No papa – le dije sonriéndole yo también – no lo haces.


	7. Chapter 7

_ los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia _

La mañana paso en un suspiro. Después de desayunar con Edward, él se fue a arreglar unos asuntos que tiene entre manos y los cuales no me quiso explicar diciendo que ya me enteraría con el tiempo, así que yo salí a pasear con mi aya por los jardines.

No me había dado cuenta de lo que había echado de menos el sol en mi piel y el olor de las flores. Mi aya no me preguntó por Edward y yo silenciosamente se lo agradecí pues no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Me gustaba Edward mucho... mucho pero también me había gustado Jacob y después mira como resultó aunque no pensaba ni por un instante que Edward fuera igual a él. Cuando estaba junto a él y me miraba con esos hermosos ojos hacía que me olvidara de todo y aunque antes pensaba que eso era muy peligroso para mí porque me podría hacer olvidar lo que Jacob me hizo y caer rendida ante él, ahora pienso que es una bendición que mi futuro esposo sea capaz de hacerme sentir así dadas las circunstancias. Cuando faltaba media hora para el almuerzo subí a mi dormitorio a cambiarme y me encontré con un enorme ramo de fresias sobre los almohadones de mi gran cama. Al instante una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y yo me acerqué a recoger el ramo. Olían maravillosamente bien y decidí que de ahora en adelante esas eran mis flores favoritas.

Me di cuenta de que el ramo tenía tarjeta y cuando la abrí solo pude ver unas iniciales escritas con una letra preciosa: **E.**_**. C.**_...

Me cambié rápidamente y bajé prácticamente las escaleras. Cuando llegue al vestíbulo que dama al salón me frené e inspirando hondo intenté relajarme para que no notaran lo nerviosa que estaba.

Entré en el salón y en el acto noté como todas las miradas eran dirigidas a mí. Yo intenté sonreír y me fui directa a mi padre para saludarlo y después me giré hacia mi prometido y le correspondí a su sonrisa con otra igual de grande.

- ¿ya arreglaste esos asuntos de los que no quieres hablarme? - le pregunté tomando el brazo que el me había ofrecido.

- Casi – me respondió él acercándome más a su cuerpo y poniendo su mano sobre la mía en su brazo.- se paciente, te enterarás en unos días.

- Eso espero – le dije en un susurro.

- Que gran alegría que mi querida sobrina esté por fin entre nosotros – la voz de mi tío Cayo me sobresaltó por lo cerca que estaba de mí.

Edward nos giró para que yo pudiera hablar con mi tío sin él tener que soltarme y yo se lo agradecí pues no me apetecía nada hablar con mi tío.

- Buenas noches tío – le saludé - ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Muy bien querida Bella – me respondió – verás quería hablar contigo a solas.

- ¿conmigo de qué? - le pregunté intrigada y noté como Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

- Es un asunto privado Bella – me respondió y luego añadió – no querría que nadie fuera de la familia se enterara.

- Que raro – dije yo irritada y fingiendo mirar a mi alrededor – yo no veo a nadie en este salón que no pertenezca a _mi _familia.

- Bueno – me miró y noté que sus ojos ya no eran cálidos sino fríos y que iban de mi a Edward – aún no te has casado y quien sabe... podría ocurrir.. algo y no casarte con él al final.

- No lo creo tío – le respondí – mi decisión de casarme con Edward es irrevocable y nada ni nadie la podrá cambiar.

- Pero...

- Cayo – escuché que lo llamaba mi padre detrás de mí – deja a los prometidos que se vallan conociendo mejor.

Mi tío a regañadientes se marchó dejándonos solos. Edward me miró a los ojos que no supe descifrar y luego me sonrió con esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida que hacía que me temblaran las piernas.

- Gracias – me dijo.

- ¿por qué me das las gracias? - le pregunté yo confusa.

- Por defenderme delante de tu tío – me dijo él y me llevó a los ventanales que daban al jardín – llevan unos días haciendo algunos comentarios un poco... malintencionados.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a mi padre? - le pregunté un poco indignada por el comportamiento de mi familia.

- Porque es una tontería – me dijo él sonriéndome – entiendo porque están así: están envidiosos y tienen celos. Ellos quieren ser reyes de Forks y sienten que tienen más privilegios de nacimientos que yo lo cual es cierto.

- Pero no más que yo – le dije enfadada – yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo a ser la reina de Forks porque soy la hija legítima de mi padre. Soy la heredera.

- Lo sé Bella – me dijo él con una sonrisa. - estás muy hermosa con este vestido pero dejame decirte que me gusta mucho más como te sienta el azul.

- Gracias – le dije sonrojándome como una tonta.

- La cena está servida señor – dijo Goeffrey entrando en el salón.

- Menos mal – dijo mi padre entrando en el comedor y dándole las gracias al mayordomo al pasar por su lado – me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Todos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. Yo a la derecha de mi padre y Edward a la izquierda.

La conversación empezó a fluir por toda la mesa y yo comencé a comer. Edward de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y clavaba sus ojos en mí.

- Ejem, ejem – la tos provenía de el otro lado de la mesa, concretamente de mi tío Cayo – ya que no hemos podido hablar en privado Bella, quería comentarte algo con respecto a tu boda.

- ¿si? - le pregunté mirándolo a él y después a mi padre sin entender.

- Verás no creo que debas casarte con un pueblerino Bella – dijo Cayo mirando a Edward y luego a mí con una sonrisa – el trono de Forks tiene que caer en alguien que tenga la sangre suficiente en sus venas y como no quisiste casarte con Jacob – me tensé y el salón se desvaneció por un momento de mi vista cuando mi tío lo nombró – lo cual no entiendo porque era muy aceptable. Tus tíos y yo hemos pensado que lo mejor sería que rompieras tu compromiso con Edward y que eligieras a cualquiera de nuestros hijos, tus primos, o a cualquiera de nosotros tres.

Yo me quedé blanca como el papel y casi no podía ni respirar. Apenas fui consciente de que mi padre se levantaba de su silla y esta caía con un gran estrépito.

- ¿cómo os atrevéis a insinuar algo así siquiera? - gritó mi padre poniendo ambas manos muy abiertas sobre la mesa como si necesitara sujetarse a algo - ¿no os da vergüenza ?

- No Charlie – dijo Marco – no podemos consentir que se casé con alguien que no sea de sangre real y si la única solución es casarse con alguno de nosotros o nuestros hijos pues así será.

- No – gritó mi padre – antes muerto que ver a alguno de vosotros casado con mi hija – mi padre estaba furioso y yo no era capaz de enfocar la vista en nada que no fueran sus manos – por el amor de Dios, es vuestra sobrina, la cogisteis en brazos cuando nació, celebrasteis conmigo sus cumpleaños y la habéis visto crecer como si fuera vuestra propia hija, ¿cómo podéis pensar siquiera en casaros con ella? Sabéis que necesitamos descendencia.

- Eso no será un problema – dijo Aro.

Mi padre dio un enorme rugido, cruzó la mesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se abalanzó sobre mi tío Aro. Todos en la mesa se levantaron: yo di un grito y Edward fue a intentar separarlos junto con mis tíos y mis primos. Sue y Elisabeth entraron corriendo en el comedor atraídas por los gritos y en cuanto vieron la pelea no supieron que hacer pero en ese momento yo lo vi todo negro y caí al suelo.

Escuchaba susurros a mi alrededor pero no lograba entender ni una palabra de lo que decían. Me dolía enormemente la cabeza y sentía mi cuerpo como en una nube. De repente escuché la puerta abrirse y la voz de Edward.

- ¿aún no ha despertado? - preguntó él.

- No – reconocí la voz como la de Sue. Intenté moverme o abrir la boca o los ojos pero mi cuerpo no me hacía ningún caso.

- Ya lleva muchas horas así – dijo Edward con la voz rara, se le escuchaba preocupado – debería haberse despertado ya.

- Es normal hijo – dijo Elisabeth – ha sufrido mucho en estos días y su cuerpo necesita recuperarse.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio en la habitación pero yo quería despertarme y al fin pude abrir los ojos y mi respiración cambió y se hizo aún más irritable.

- ¿Bella? - Edward definitivamente estaba preocupado.

- Cariño – me decía Sue - ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy – mi voz sonaba ronca y así que me aclaré la voz y lo intenté de nuevo – estoy bien, aunque me noto como si estuviera flotando.

- Es normal hija – dijo entonces Elisabeth – te han dado algo de medicación para el dolor y produce eso.

- ¿para el dolor? - pregunté sin entender y entonces miré a Edward.

- Te diste un buen porrazo en la cabeza con el pico de la silla de tu padre – me respondió él sentándose en mi cama, a mi lado - ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

- Si – le dije – no te preocupes.

- ¿qué no me preocupe? - dijo entonces Edward elevando la voz y levantándose de mi cama de un salto – por Dios Bella cuando te vi caer y te diste semejante golpe y empezaste a sangrar casi me muero. Y han sido las trece peores horas de toda mi vida y ahora lo único que quiero es poder abrazarte y sentirte segura entre mis brazos y ni siquiera lo puedo hacer porque no quiero que te asustes y salgas corriendo – se tapó el rostro con sus manos -. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Todos nos quedamos callados unos minutos.

- Sue, Elisabeth – les dije sin quitar la vista de Edward que aún seguía tapándose el rostro con las manos – salid de la habitación por favor.

Ellas me obedecieron sin rechistar pues sabían que Edward y yo necesitábamos hablar y solucionar todo esto. No sabía que decir ni como romper el tenso silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

- Edward – comencé – mírame.

Él levantó el rostro y me miró. Lo que vi en sus ojos me sorprendió por su intensidad. Había preocupación y dolor, mucho dolor.

Yo sin poder contenerme, me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él. Cuando estuve frente a él, levanté mis brazos y le abracé. Noté que vacilaba un poco en devolverme el abrazo pero al fino lo hizo y me apretó fuertemente contra él.

- Siento haberte echo pasarlo mal Edward – le dije en un susurro. Él se apartó de mi bruscamente y me levantó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Nada de esto es culpa tuya Bella – me dijo mientras me sostenía por los brazos – es solo que estoy... frustrado.

- ¿por qué estás frustrado? - le pregunté cuando relajó su agarre en mí.

- Porque quiero tocarme, besarte y abrazarte todo el tiempo y sé que no puedo porque podrías pensar otra cosa o yo que sé... - me respondió él y yo me estremecí pero para mi sorpresa no fue a causa del miedo sino de la impaciencia - y después escuché a tu tío decir todas esas cosas y me di cuenta de que parte de lo que él dice es verdad.

- ¿qué? - casi grité.

- No me refiero a lo de casarte con él o con alguno de tus primos sino a lo de que yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para tí – me dijo él – y tengo miedo de que te des cuenta y decidas no casarte conmigo.

Me quedé muy sorprendida pues no esperaba esa inseguridad por parte de Edward. Claro que él era bueno para mí, era mejor que cualquier otro chico u hombre que yo hubiera conocido nunca y sabía que si yo le decía que no ahora nunca encontraría a otro como él.

Lo abracé de nuevo y para mi sorpresa el me cogió en brazos. Me tensé un momento.

- Relájate, solo quiero poder tenerte entre mis brazos durante unos minutos – me dijo y yo, como él quería, me relajé.

Nos sentamos en la cama, o mejor dicho él se sentó en la cama pues yo estaba sobre su regazo y me abrazó muy fuerte.

No sé que fue lo que me pasó en ese momento pero me entraron unas ganas enormes de besarlo. Y de verdad quería besarlo, así que me separé un poco de sus brazos y le miré a la cara.

- Quiero pedirte algo – me sonrojé inmediatamente.

- Pide lo que sea – me dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Bésame – le dije y él se sorprendió y después vi como sus ojos se oscurecían y me miraban los labios – Edward bésame.

- ¿eso es lo que quieres? - me preguntó sin quitarme los ojos de mi boca.

- Si – susurré.

Estaba preparada para un suave roce de sus labios contra los míos pero no estaba preparada para lo que él hizo(o eso creía yo). Tomó mi mentón e inclinó mi cara hacia un lado y acto seguido paso su lengua por mi labio inferior. Eso me hizo inspirar fuerte y abrir mi boca lo cual él aprovechó para meterme la lengua en la boca y besarme de verdad.

Al principio me resistí un poco pero después me dejé llevar y dejé que Edward recorriera el interior de mi boca con su lengua. Al poco tiempo yo me sentí muy acalorada y algo audaz así que toqué mi lengua con la suya y empecé a moverla igual que él la movía dentro de mí. Sentí como Edward inspiraba fuerte y me abrazaba aún más fuerte contra su pecho. Yo sin poderlo contener dejé ir un gemido que llevaba varios segundos callando pero que ya no pude aguantar más.

Edward se apartó de mí bruscamente.

- ¿qué ocurre? - le pregunté después de unos segundos. Él no me quitaba la vista de encima y noté como su respiración no se tranquilizaba - ¿te encuentras bien? - después de unos segundos se echó a reír.

- Dios Bella – me dijo después de unos segundos – eres mejor de lo que yo pensaba y sabes tan bien.

- mm... gracias – le dije sin saber muy bien que decirle.

- Jajaja – se carcajeó – no puedo seguir tocándote, me estás volviendo loco.

- Me gusta volverte loco – le dije con una sonrisa pícara. Me removí un poco para ponerme un poco más cómoda encima de él y al instante pasaron dos cosas a la vez: Edward se tensó y siseó con los ojos cerrados y el cuello estirado y yo sentí una cosa muy dura debajo de mi trasero.

- Lo siento Bella – me dijo cuando se tranquilizó – siento que me vieras así pero es que tú me descontrolas – al instante escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello como si estuviera avergonzado.

- No te voy a mentir diciendo que no me he asustado en un primer momento – le dije – pero después... después me ha gustado sentir la evidencia de tu deseo hacia mí. - me estaba sonrojando furiosamente – sé que no eres igual que Jacob y que no me forzarías a hacer algo que yo no quiera hacer y ahora estoy dispuesta a... intentarlo.

Edward levantó la cabeza bruscamente y yo me eché a reír por su rostro. Parecía conmocionado.

- No quiero decir que quiera hacerlo ya – le dije – estoy dispuesta a intentarlo... después de que estemos casados.

- Claro – le dije – no pensaba otra cosa.

- No parecía que pensases eso – le dije.

- Me ha sorprendido eso es todo – me dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro – pensaba que tendría que persuadirte un poco más.

- Oh – me sentía mal de repente. Él tenía razón, yo no debería haber dicho eso seguro que había sonado como una ramera deseosa de acostarme con él aunque si soy sincera me había encantado el beso y estaba deseando repetirlo eso y mucho más.

- Bella no tiene nada de malo lo que has dicho – dijo leyendo correctamente mi mirada – me a encantado que pienses así.

Yo le miré y le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y nos quedamos así unos minutos sin decirnos nada.

- ¿cuándo nos vamos a casar? - le pregunté pues aún no habíamos hablado el cuando ni el donde.

- Sinceramente yo querría que fuese mañana – me eché a reír porque interiormente yo también quería que fuese cuanto antes – pero eres la futura reina de Forks y tendremos que organizar una gran fiesta que por lo menos nos llevará un mes.

- ¿un mes? - le dije yo – yo estaba pensando en una semana.

- Háblalo con tu padre y después decidiremos y si nos podemos casar en una semana – me dijo – nos casaremos en una semana.

Yo le di un fuerte abrazo y ambos nos echamos a reír.

Nunca había estado así con ningún chico en toda mi vida, ni siquiera con mis primos y había veces en las que no sabía como actuar. Por ejemplo ahora, cuando él me sostenía como si yo fuese una niña pequeña y me tarareaba una nana preciosa que yo no conocía, sentía en mi pecho que un agujero que yo no había notado antes que estaba ahí, se estuviera llenando de un sentimiento cálido que hiciera que me sintiera tranquila y protegida, y también sin ninguna duda, amada. Siempre me había sentido amada por mi padre y mi aya y también aunque ahora mismo suene raro decirlo también por mis tíos y mis primos pero esta clase de amor no lo había experimentado nunca y eso me asustaba porque no sabía adonde me llevaría y si eso era bueno o malo. Solo deseaba que a Edward eso no le molestara y que él sintiera lo mismo que yo porque si no era así presentía que iba a ser muy desdichada aunque por el momento me conformaba con abrazarlo y que él me abrazara contra su pecho tan fuerte como ahora. Podía quedarme así con él para siempre.

Pero la realidad se metió entre nosotros en forma de toque en la puerta.

- ¿puedo pasar? - era mi padre que se quedó un poco sorprendido al vernos así de abrazados. Yo asentí y el entró. Edward fue a soltarme pero yo me abracé fuertemente a sus brazos y negué con mi cabeza. Él me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y me dio un suave beso en la cabeza mientras me reacomodaba encima suyo. - me alegro mucho de que por fin te hayas despertado.

- Hace un rato ya – le dije.

- Si, eso me habían dicho – me dijo él y lo notaba muy nervioso – tengo que deciros algo.

Al momento, Edward y yo nos tensamos.

- Tenéis que casaros de inmediato – nos dijo mi padre y nosotros nos relajamos tan visiblemente que mi padre nos sonrió - ¿que pensaba que os iba a decir?

- Que no nos podíamos casar – susurré yo.

- No cariño – dijo Charlie – pero mañana mismo si vosotros queréis os podéis casar.

- ¿por qué con tanta prisa? - le pregunté presintiendo que ocurría algo.

- El padre del príncipe Jacob, Billy, me ha mandado una carta diciéndome que está enormemente disgustado por como están todas las cosas y viene hacia aquí acompañado con los reyes de Seattle y Port Angels. - yo me quedé sin palabras entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir con eso – si llegan y tú aún no estás casada me presionaran para que te cases con Jacob y yo no me podré negar.

- No – casi grité y Edward me abrazó fuertemente contra él.

- Bella se que fue Jacob quien... te atacó – me dijo él y yo lo miré sorprendida. - solo hay que ver tu cara cuando se le menciona. Tenemos que casarte antes de tres días, antes de que ellos lleguen.

- Mañana – dije yo – que digo mañana, ahora mismo.

- Es muy tarde para despertar al sacerdote – me sonrió – pero mañana para el almuerzo estarás casada.

- Muy bien – dije yo y después miré a Edward que me miraba intensamente - ¿te parece bien?

- Claro – se echó a reír – yo estaré feliz con lo que tu decidas.

- Entonces todo decidido – dijo mi padre dando una palmada – me voy, no tardes mucho en marcharte Edward.

- No se preocupe señor – le dijo mi futuro marido – solo tardaré unos minutos.

- Hasta mañana tesoro – me dio las buenas noches mi padre y salió de la habitación. Yo miré a Edward y vi que él me estaba mirando a mí. No supe leer su expresión.

- Creo que al final nuestro sueño se va a cumplir – dijo él mirándome a los ojos – y nada de una semana, ni siquiera un día, solo unas horas.

- Estoy deseosa – le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Edward se acercó a mí y me besó.

Cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Edward se marchó varios minutos después y yo me metí en la cama con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Mañana a esa hora yo sería una mujer casada y al contrario de lo que pensaba hace tan solo unos días, ahora estaba ansiosa de que pasaran esas pocas horas.

Sé que Edward querrá mantener relaciones y yo lo intentaré por mucho miedo que me dé. Se lo debía pues el se había portado conmigo mejor que nadie y eso era algo que le tenía que agradecer. Aun que no era solo agradecimiento lo que sentía para que mentirme a mi misma... deseaba que sus labios volvieran a besarme como hace solo unos instantes y que sus manos me tocaran. Deseaba ser la mujer que él merecía y aunque no fuese virgen, tal como debería ser una mujer antes de casarse, eso a él no le importaba y a mí, a veces, tampoco.

Me dormí una hora después de que Edward se marchara y para mi gran placer esa fue la primera noche que no tuve pesadillas con Jacob ni con nadie, al contrario, soñé que dormía en los brazos de Edward toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente mi aya, Sue, me despertó. En cuanto abrí los ojos recordé lo que me iba a suceder hoy y pegué un gran salto de la cama.

- Edward está igual que tú – escuché que me decía Alice y vi que estaba entrando en ese momento en mi dormitorio con un precioso vestido blanco.

- ¿de quién es ese vestido? - le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama y me sentaba frente a la chimenea.

- Era de tu madre – me contestó Sue – ayer, cuando tu padre me dijo que os ibais a tener que casar tan rápido le hice unos cuantos retoques. Espero que te quede bien.

Yo me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentada y me abracé a Sue intentando contener las lagrimas. Ella me separó y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un fuerte beso en la frente.

- ¿qué pasa? - escuché que decía Alice- ¿para mi no hay ni beso ni abrazo? Me voy a poner celosa.

Yo me abalancé sobre ella y la tiré en la cama y al instante comencé a hacerle cosquillas con lo que se puso a pegar gritos y a soltar carcajadas.

- por favor, por favor Bella – decía Alice – para, para.

- Déjala Bella – Elisabeth entró en ese momento en la habitación con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

- Oh mama – dijo Alice que en cuanto me sacó de encima de ella se fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de su madre – me quiere matar el aterrador monstruo de las cosquillas.

- Ya basta chicas – dijo Sue cuando vio que yo iba a abalanzarme de nuevo sobre Alice – te casa en menos de dos horas y me imagino que quieres estar bonita ¿verdad?

- ¿dos horas? - casi grité - ¿por qué no me has despertado antes?

- Porque te veías muy bien durmiendo y porque te conozco tan bien que sé que ibas a estar de los nervios hasta que llegara el momento de comenzar a arreglarte – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me llevaba hacia donde estaba la bañera llena de agua humeante. - ahora metete ahí y relájate.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que me metí en la bañera hasta que Sue me llamó pero pareció una eternidad y estaba súper relajada. Me puse delante de la chimenea y Sue comenzó a peinarme los mechones de mi brillante pelo castaño para que se secaran mejor.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaba peinada y con mi ropa interior prácticamente transparente puesta y preparándome para ponerme el vestido de novia que pertenecía a mi madre.

Me alegré de nuevo cuando vi que el vestido me quedaba perfecto y que era hermoso.

Unos toques en mi puerta me sobresaltaron. Elisabeth fue a abrir la puerta y dijo algo susurrando. Cuando cerró la puerta se acercó a nosotras.

- Ya esta todo preparado - dijo Elisabeth – todos están esperando en el salón a que tu bajes.

- Bien – dijo Sue – entonces vamos.

- Espera, espera – dije yo respirando profundamente un par de veces – bien vámonos.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia el salón donde me esperaba mi padre para dirigirnos hacia la pequeña capilla que había junto al castillo.

Mi padre se quedó sin habla cuando me vio y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

- Estás tan hermosa – me dijo cuando se acercó a mí – te pareces tanto a tu madre.

- Vamos no te pongas sentimental – le dije con una sonrisa – no me voy a ir a ningún lado, seguiré viviendo aquí.

- Lo sé – me dijo él – pero hoy darás el paso más importante de tu vida y pasarás de ser mi niña pequeña a toda una mujer.

- Papa – le dije un poco emocionada – yo siempre seré tu niña pequeña aunque me case y tenga hijos yo siempre voy a ser esa pequeña.

- Te quiero mi vida – me dijo él dándome un gran abrazo.

- Yo también te quiero papa – le contesté.

Después de unos segundos abrazados nos separamos y nos condujimos hacia la capilla donde nos esperaban los poco invitados que habían invitado a la boda.

Cuando entramos en la iglesia todos se giraron a mirarme y se me quedaron mirando pero yo solo tenía ojos para él. Edward estaba hermoso. Llevaba puesto un hermoso traje negro con la camisa blanca y la corbata negra. Caminamos lentamente hacia el altar aunque yo quería apresurarme. Cuando estuve junto a él, mi padre le tendió mi mano y él se la puso encima de su brazo. Después nos giramos hacia el cura y entonces comenzó la ceremonia.

Fue la hora más lenta que había vivido en mi vida. Cuando por fin el cura terminó dándonos su bendición, Edward se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarnos, incluidos mis tíos los cuales me pidieron perdón por todo lo ocurrido ayer en la noche y me desearon que fuera muy feliz.

Después de la boda hubo un banquete aunque solo era para nuestros vecinos mas importante y para mis familiares y para los de Edward, aun que Sue y sus hijos también estuvieron invitados.

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse y solo nos quedamos mi familia en el castillo. Yo fui a cambiarme el vestido aunque me deje la transparente camisola y me puse encima un vestido azul medianoche que sé que a Edward le encantaría.

Bajé a cenar y supe que tuve razón en cuanto al color del vestido porque Edward agrandó los ojos en cuanto me vio y yo, sin poderlo evitar, me sonrojé por lo que él sonrió.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y aunque a veces cogía a mis primos mirándome fijamente lo que me ponía un poco nerviosa, lo pasé realmente bien.

Cuando terminamos con el postre, comencé a bostezar sin poder contenerlo y Edward me sonrió y yo me sonrojé de nuevo. Sue se echó a reír y se acercó a mí.

- Vamos – me dijo ella – yo te acompañaré.

Nos dirigimos a mi nueva habitación en silencio. Cuando entré vi que esta era más grande que la anterior y que las cosas de Edward estaban allí ya junto con las mías. Me puse nerviosa y Sue lo notó.

- Relájate Bella – me dijo Sue con una sonrisa – Edward será muy gentil contigo y si en algún momento tienes miedo o sientes que no vas a poder hacerlo hoy díselo sin miedo y el se detendrá ¿vale?

- Lo sé – le dije – no tengo miedo de Edward sino del dolor que pueda sentir.

- Él no te causará ningún dolor – me dijo ella – al menos no intencionadamente. Quizás al principio te duela un poco pero luego se te pasará.

- Vale – le dije – dejame sola ahora ¿vale?

- De acuerdo – me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se marchó de la habitación.

Cuando se marchó, me senté en la cama y me deshice el peinado dejándome el pelo suelto. Me empecé a desabrochar el vestido y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Edward. Se quedó parado en la puerta y luego entró y la cerró. Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

- ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? - me preguntó.

- Si – le dije – pero solo... se suave y si te digo que pares.. por favor hazlo.

- No te preocupes – me dijo él acariciándome la mejilla con sus nudillos – solo di no y me detendré.

- Dejo mi cuerpo en tus manos – le dije mirándolo a los ojos – no me falles.

- Tú solo dejate llevar y disfruta – me dijo antes de sumergirse en mis labios.

Siento haber tardado taaaaanto en actualizar y espero que sigáis leyendo porque estoy dispuesta a terminarla aunque me lleve mil años.

Tengo otras historias sin terminar y también quiero ponerme con ellas y muchas ideas pero me he echo jurarme a mi misma que no voy a caer en la tentación de empezar ninguna nueva hasta que no termine las que ya tengo empezadas...

Ayer me puse escribir este capítulo y aunque tardé unas 6 horas y cuando termine eran más de las dos de la mañana estaba muy contenta porque hacia mucho que no me sentía lo suficientemente tranquila para poder sentarme delante del ordenador y poder plasmar en palabras mis pensamientos.

Espero que os guste... si os soy sincera no ha quedado exactamente como yo quería pero es mejor que lo que he estado escribiendo ultimamente creedme...

Muchos bss y cuidense, y por favor si alguien sigue leyéndola dejadme algún comentario poniendo si os ha gustado.

Mayte92.


End file.
